Joann und G, Teil 4: Die Vergangenheit holt einen
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: Die Vergangenheit holt einen immer ein-Fortsetzung von  Eine Frage des Vertrauens": Joann wird mit ihrer Vergangenheit konfrontiert und gerät dabei hart an ihre Grenzen. Die Situation wird gefährlich, doch Callen und das Team sind für sie da. Callen/OC
1. Erdbeben

**_Der vierte Teil hat leider eine Weile gedauert, aber jetzt ist er da. Der fünfte wird nicht so lange brauchen._**

...

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Hallo Zusammen!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 1 - Erdbeben**

Die Welt um die OPS war wieder in Ordnung. Marty und Joann hatten ihren Dienst wieder aufgenommen, die Witze über seine Kündigung hatte Deeks mannhaft weggesteckt und ansonsten herrschte die Meinung, dass es mit ihm und Kensi auch mal langsam Zeit geworden war - wie Kensi es angekündigt hatte. Und wie Joann es vorhergesagt hatte, funktionierte die Trennung zwischen Privat- und Berufsleben ebenfalls. Zumindest neckten sie sich weder mehr noch weniger, wie Sam irgendwann ziemlich trocken feststellte. Als Deeks kam, um sich bei Joann und G zu entschuldigen, hatten ihn beide nicht lange zappeln lassen.

„Gib mir bei Gelegenheit ein Bier aus.", damit war für Callen die Sache erledigt.

Joann hatte ihn mitten in seiner Entschuldigung umarmt und gefragt: „Bis Du glücklich?"

Verblüfft hatte er nur genickt.

„Gut."

Freundschaft war schon etwas besonderes, wie Deeks feststellen konnte.

…

„Ich habe doch gesagt, wir müssen nicht immer ausgehen, wenn wir als Team was machen wollen. Meine Küche ist groß genug, dass wir hier zusammen kochen und essen können. Das wird garantiert lustig!" Joann grinste Kensi breit an.

„Na, ob Deine Küche das überlebt… Ich kann mir Nate und Eric so gar nicht kochlöffelschwingend vorstellen."

„Ich bin immer noch verblüfft, dass Hetty einverstanden war. Ich meine, wir haben uns ja schon mehr als einmal hier getroffen, aber noch nie alle zusammen und noch nie mit Hetty. Das wird bestimmt interessant."

Kensi lachte. „Hast Du deswegen hier alles auf Hochglanz poliert?"

Joann wurde rot. Kensi hatte sie voll erwischt.

„Na ja, man hat nicht jeden Tag seine Chefin bei sich zu Hause zu Gast…"

Kensi lachte noch mehr. „Keine Sorge, ich verrate Dich nicht. Sag mir lieber, wo die anderen bleiben."

„Kens, niemand fährt wie Du. Den anderen fehlt das Rennfahrergen. Dementsprechend brauchen die noch ein paar Minuten."

Diesmal wurde Kensi rot und gab Joann einen Grund zum Lachen.

„Lass nur, ist schon okay, dann kann ich mich noch schnell umziehen. Du weißt ja, wo alles ist, nimmt Dir in der Zwischenzeit etwas zu trinken." Immer noch vor sich hingrinsend verschwand Joann in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Dann bebte der Boden. Joann verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte. Schnell rappelte sie sich wieder hoch. „Kensi? Alles klar?" Das Beben wurde immer heftiger und Joann stolperte Richtung Küche. „Kensi? Antworte mir!" Dann bekam sie einen heftigen Schlag ins Kreuz und fiel zu Boden. Sie schützte ihren Kopf mit den Armen.

Irgendwann war das Beben und Poltern vorbei. Joann stellte fest, dass sie unter einem ihrer Bücherregale begraben lag. Bei dem Gewicht konnten es auch mehrere sein, da war sie sich nicht so sicher. Staub lag in der Luft und sie musste heftig husten.

„Kensi? Kensi!" Panik kam in Joann auf. Warum reagierte ihre Freundin nicht? „Kensi, sag doch was!"

Dann konnte sie ein Stöhnen hören. „Mist, warum hast Du so viele Bücher, Joann? Die tun verdammt weh, wenn man mit denen beworfen wird!" Ein Husten folgte dem Ausbruch.

„Kensi, bist Du verletzt?"

„Nein, Jo, nur unter Büchern begraben! Was ist mit Dir?"

„Ich auch! Was machst Du im Wohnzimmer? Ich dachte, Du warst in der Küche?"

„Ich wollte mich nicht von Deinen Kochtöpfen erschlagen lassen. Die Bücher hatte ich vergessen."

Joann versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu befreien, aber das Gewicht war zu groß. Sie konnte hören, wie Kensi sich bewegte. Wenigstens ging es ihnen beiden gut.

…

„Jo? Kens? Wo seid Ihr? Geht es Euch gut?" Die Männer kamen endlich!

„Kensi ist im Wohnzimmer, irgendwo unter den Büchern!"

G tauchte neben Joann auf und sie sah Sam und Marty über die Trümmer in Richtung Wohnzimmer klettern. „Bist Du unverletzt, Kleines, geht es Dir gut?" Die Angst in G's Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Ja, ich komme nur nicht unter den Büchern vor. Sie sind zu schwer!"

Sein besorgter Blick wanderte über sie hinweg, doch da Joann sich nicht bewegen konnte, wusste sie nicht, was los war.

„G?"

„Bleib ruhig liegen, Ray und ich holen Dich da raus."

„Ray?"

„Ich bin hier." Die Stimme kam von hinter ihr.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis das Gewicht auf ihrem Rücken leichter wurde und Joann wieder richtig atmen konnte.

„Was ist mit Kensi? Geht es ihr gut?"

G musste trotz der Situation lachen. „Sie kommandiert Deeks und Sam herum, also scheint ihr nichts passier zu sein. Kannst Du Dich bewegen, Kleine, ganz vorsichtig?"

„Nenn mich nicht ‚Kleine', verdammt noch mal, und ja, ich kann mich bewegen!"

Langsam kroch Joann unter dem Regal hervor und ließ sich von G auf die Füße helfen. In diesem Moment kam eine verdreckte und ziemlich grantige Kensi aus dem Wohnzimmer, gefolgt von einem grinsenden Sam und einem erleichterten Marty.

„Wir sollten machen, dass wir hier raus kommen, bevor noch mehr von der Decke herunter kommt."

Callen drängte alle Richtung Tür. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Joann klar wurde, dass nicht nur die Bücher für das Gewicht auf ihrem Rücken gesorgt hatten. Einen Teil der Decke hatte auch dazu beigetragen.

…

Nate leistete bei einigen Verletzten erste Hilfe und Eric unterstütze ihn. Hetty hing am Telefon und versuchte, sich über die Situation einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Nate sah Joann und Kensi an.

„Geht es Euch gut, braucht Ihr Hilfe?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf.

„Alles in Ordnung, Nate, wir sind in Ordnung. Mach Dir keine Gedanken." Kensi lächelte ihm beruhigend zu.

Als Joann einen Blick auf ihr Appartementhaus warf, verlor sie schlagartig ihre Gelassenheit. Die Beine sackten unter ihr weg und sie setzte sich abrupt auf die Straße, kreidebleich im Gesicht.

„Joann?" Sam war als erster bei ihr.

„Sieh Dir das an, Sam! Da habe ich gewohnt… Was ist mit meinen Nachbarn?"

Das Dach über ihrer Nachbarwohnung war komplett eingestürzt, nicht nur in Teilen, wie in ihrem Appartement.

„Joann, Dir und Kensi ist nichts passiert. Alles andere sind nur Dinge, die man ersetzten kann. Mach Dir keine Sorgen, okay?"

„Was ist mit meinen Nachbarn?" Joann ließ noch locker.

Sam seufzte. „Ich versuche, es rauszufinden." Ein paar Minuten später kam er zurück. „Sie waren nicht zu Hause. Die Wohnung war leer."

„Gut. Danke, Sam."

Er legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

Callen trat auf die beiden zu. „Komm, Jo, wir fahren zu mir. Hier können wir nichts mehr machen."

„Aber was ist mit meinen Sachen? Ich kann doch nicht einfach alles hier zurück lassen…"

Callen warf Sam einen besorgten Blick zu und kniete sich dann zu ihr. Joann zitterte trotz der warmen Temperaturen.

„Liebes, Deinen Sachen passiert nichts. Niemand geht in das Haus, es ist viel zu gefährlich. Du kommst mit zu mir, kannst duschen und Dir frische Sachen anziehen. Okay?"

„Ich kann meine Sachen nicht zurück lassen, in dem Appartement steckt mein Leben…"

Nate war herangekommen und warf einen genaueren Blick auf Joann.

„Callen, sie hat einen leichten Schock. Bring Joann weg von hier, halte sie warm und rede mit ihr. Wenn sich ihr Zustand nicht bessert, ruf mich an."

„Alles klar, Doc."

Widerwillig ließ sich Joann von Callen hochziehen und zu seinem Auto bringen. Sam begleitete sie.

„Wir kümmern uns um alles. Viel machen können wir sowieso nicht."

„Deeks soll Kensi nach Haus bringen. Außerdem soll er mit dem L.A.P.D. sprechen und denen klar machen, dass eine von uns hier gewohnt hat. Eric soll prüfen, ob unsere Tarnung gewahrt bleibt."

Sam nickte. „Ich kümmere mich darum. Was ist mir ihrem Laptop?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Joann ihn im Büro gelassen oder mitgenommen hat. Frag Kensi. Wenn er da oben ist, haben wir ein Problem."

„Okay, G, kümmere Dich um Joann, ich kläre den Rest."

Callen nickte. „Danke, Sam."

…

Frisch geduscht und in eine warme Decke gehüllt saß Joann auf der Couch und starrte blicklos ins Leere.

„Hier, Jo, trink etwas Tee."

Verwirrt blickte sie hoch und sah, wie G ihr eine Tasse reichte. „Danke." Sie nahm den Becher entgegen, starrte aber wieder nur vor sich hin. „Ich glaube, jetzt verstehe ich Dich endlich."

G setzte sich neben sie. „Wie meinst Du das?"

„Warum Du keinen Besitz haben willst. Was man nicht hat, kann man nicht verlieren."

„Du hast nichts verloren, Jo. Du und Kensi, Ihr seid unverletzt da raus gekommen. Wir anderen waren direkt vor dem Haus, als das Beben losging und auch uns ist nichts geschehen. Bücher, Kleidung, Fotos, das zählt alles nicht, das sind nur leblose Gegenstände. Du kannst neue Bücher und Kleidung kaufen und neue Fotos machen. Die Erinnerungen, die Du mit diesen Gegenständen verbindest, sind in Deinem Kopf und Deinem Herzen. Dort nimmt sie Dir niemand weg." G zog Joann in seine Arme.

„Es ist mehr als dass. Ich habe inzwischen so oft neu angefangen, jedes Mal bei Null, das letzte Mal hier in Los Angeles. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr."

„Natürlich kannst Du das, Jo. Und wenn es je notwendig sein sollte, kannst es auch wieder." Er küsste sie sanft. „Ich weiß nichts von den anderen Malen, aber beim letzten Mal warst Du ganz alleine bei Deinem Neuanfang. Niemand, der Dir geholfen hat, der für Dich da war. Diesmal ist es anders. Du hast mich. Und das Team, Deine Freunde. Du bist nicht alleine."

Joann schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ja, Du hast Recht, G." Sie seufzte leise. „Es ist ein gutes Gefühl, nicht alleine zu sein."

…

Einige Tage später bekamen die Anwohner die Möglichkeit, kurz in die Wohnungen zurückzukehren, um ihre Sachen zu holen. Die Feuerwehr hatte das Gebäude notdürftig stabilisiert. Hetty hatte ein paar Helfer organisiert, so dass die meisten Sachen aus Joanns Wohnung geborgen werden konnten. Den Transporter mit ihrem Hab und Gut stellte sie in einem Lager des NCIS ab.

…

Langsam spazierte Joann am Strand entlang. Sie hatte eine Menge Dinge, über die sie nachdenken musste und hier ging es immer am Besten. Eine Wohnung am Strand oder in Strandnähe wäre toll. Hier in Venice wäre sie auch nah am Job und könnte bei Bedarf zu Fuß gehen. G hatte eine Weile hier gewohnt, bevor Hetty ihm das Haus beschafft hatte. Warum also nicht auch sie?

…

Callen hatte keine Mühe, sie zu finden. Wenn Joann schwere Probleme wälzen musste, ging sie immer zum Strand, meistens nach Venice Beach. Obwohl es immer laut und turbulent war, fand Joann dort die notwendige innere Ruhe.

…

„Hallo, Liebes." Er gab ihr einen Kuss, bevor er sich neben sie in den Sand setzte. „Worüber grübelst Du nach?"

„Wo ich nach einer neuen Wohnung suchen soll. Venice würde mir gefallen. Nah am Strand, nah am Job, leider nicht so nah bei Dir. Und wahrscheinlich teuer."

„Ich wollte Dir einen anderen Vorschlag machen." G zögerte. Er hatte gründlich darüber nachgedacht, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob Joann schon so weit war. „Zieh bei mir ein."

Ausdruckslos sah Joann ihn an. „Ich wohne doch schon bei Dir, schon seit dem Erdbeben."

„Ich meine auf Dauer. Du und ich zusammen in meinem Haus."

Joann erstarrte. G hatte mit ihrem Widerstreben gerechnet, aber nicht damit, Angst, ja schon fast Panik in ihren Augen zu sehen. Er hatte eine Vermutung, woher das kam.

„Ich bin nicht wie er."

Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber eine gewisse Mischung aus Wut und Enttäuschung konnte er nicht ganz unterdrücken. Diesmal war Joann ehrlich erschrocken.

„Natürlich nicht, G! Das habe ich niemals gedacht!" Sie sah ihn feste an. „Nicht eine Sekunde. Sonst wäre ich nicht mit Dir zusammen." Joann holte tief Luft. „Ich liebe Dich und will mit Dir zusammen sein. Aber zusammen leben? Darüber habe ich bisher nicht nachgedacht. Gib mir einfach etwas Zeit, okay?" Sie seufzte. „Das ist fast wie ein weiteres Erdbeben. Dein Vorschlag hat mich ziemlich überrascht, sonst nichts."

G nickte. „Gut, natürlich kannst Du Zeit zum Nachdenken haben." Er stand auf. „Soll ich etwas zu Essen mitbringen?"

„Nein, danke, G. Ich habe keinen Hunger."

Er küsste Joann sachte auf ihren Scheitel, dann ging er.

…

Der nächste Tag war für Joann ein Bürotag. Sie kam einfach nicht in den Außendienst, musste sich mit Recherche beschäftigen und zusätzliche Berichte für erledigte Fälle erstellen. Sam hatte das selbe Los getroffen, so dass Ray und Callen gemeinsam unterwegs waren.

„Ich hasse das!"

Sam lachte leise vor sich hin. „Da müssen wir alle durch, Joann, dass weißt Du doch. Ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal."

„Und nicht das letzte Mal, ich weiß." Joann war wirklich genervt. „Die dummen Sprüche bekomme ich jedes Mal zu hören, Ihr solltet Euch mal was Neues einfallen lassen!"

„Nun, wie wäre es damit: Geht Joann an Bürotagen aus dem Weg, wenn sie auch noch Krach mit G hatte!"

Sam ging auf Tauchstation, als ein Bleistift geflogen kam.

„Ich hab keinen Krach mit G!"

Sam lugte vorsichtig über die Tischkante, doch Joann hatte den Luftangriff eingestellt. „Was ist es dann, Jo?"

„G will, dass ich feste bei ihm einziehe."

„Na und? Wurde doch auch Zeit. Das mit Deinem Appartement ist bedauerlich, aber wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?"

„Ich mag meine Unabhängigkeit und dachte eher an eine Wohnung in Venice, irgendwo am Strand oder in Strandnähe."

„Du willst bei G nicht einziehen, weil sein Haus nicht in der Nähe vom Strand ist? Und wieso verlierst Du Deine Unabhängigkeit, wenn Ihr zusammenzieht? Ihr verbringt doch sowieso den größten Teil Eurer Freizeit gemeinsam. Außerdem ist sein Haus so spärlich eingerichtet, dass Du alle Deine Bücher dort problemlos unterbringen kannst."

Bei der letzten Bemerkung erschien ein schwaches Lächeln auf Joanns Gesicht. „Klar, wenn ich mir ein Appartement suche, muss es eine eigene Bibliothek haben."

Sam lachte wieder. „Die meisten von uns lesen, aber Du schlägst uns dabei um Längen. Wobei mich Dein Tempo beim Lesen enorm beeindruckt, immer noch. Aber sag mal, was ist nun der wahre Grund, warum Du nicht mit G zusammen leben willst?"

Joann zuckte mit den Achseln und machte sich an ihren nächsten Bericht. Sam verkniff sich jede weitere Frage.

…

„Nate?"

Er sah von der Akte auf, in der er gerade las. „Joann, was kann ich für Dich tun?"

„G hat mich gebeten, mit ihm zusammenzuziehen."

„Das sind doch gute Neuigkeiten. Oder nicht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es macht mir Angst, Nate."

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Warum?"

Joann seufzte und setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin. „Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich weiß es eben nicht."

Nate nickte. „Wie oft hast Du schon mit jemandem zusammen gewohnt?"

„Zweimal. Auf dem College und in New York mit…ihm."

„Wie war das auf dem College? Ging das gut, hattest Du eine nette Mitbewohnerin?"

„Das erste Jahr ging es gut, dann wurde es schwierig. Sie hatte einen seltsamen Umgang, den ich nicht in meinem Zimmer mochte. Ich hab mir dann was preiswertes außerhalb des Campus gesucht."

„Zwei Versuche, zwei Reinfälle und Du fragst Dich, warum Du Angst hast? Oder befürchtest Du etwas ähnliches wie in New York?"

Joanns Entsetzten war fast zu greifen. „Natürlich nicht! G würde sich niemals so verhalten! Keiner der Männer aus diesem Team würde so etwas tun! Wie kannst Du das nur fragen?"

Nate sah sie ruhig an. „Wenn Du mich um Hilfe bittest, stelle ich die Fragen, die Du Dir nicht selber stellen willst oder kannst."

Joann sackte leicht in sich zusammen. „Bin ich so schlimm?"

Jetzt musste Nate lächeln. „Du bist nicht schlimm, Du verhältst Dich nur menschlich. Jeder von uns hat Ängste, denen er sich nicht stellen will. Oder kann."

Sie seufzte leise. „Dann kannst Du mir also nicht helfen."

„Du hast keine Angst vor Callen, wovor hast Du also Angst?"

„Davor, meine Unabhängigkeit zu verlieren…"

Nate sah sie nur an.

„Okay, nicht wirklich. Das hat mir Sam schon klar gemacht."

„Ein kluger Mann."

Das brachte Joann zum Lächeln. „Meistens, ja."

„Und Du bist eine kluge Frau, Joann. Also, was macht Dir Angst? Wenn Du diese Frage beantworten kannst, weißt Du auch, ob Du mit Callen zusammenziehen kannst."

Joann stand auf. „Danke, Nate."

…

Das Rauschen der Wellen beruhigte sie. Die anderen Umgebungsgeräusche verblassten dagegen. Trotzdem hörte Joann die Schritte, die sich ihr näherten. Schweigend setzte sich G neben sie. Nach einer Weile begann Joann zu sprechen, so leise, das er sie kaum verstehen konnte.

„Ich habe Angst, G. Nicht vor Dir, aber vor dem Zusammenleben mit Dir. Ich bin damals mit R.J. viel zu früh zusammengezogen, habe mich von ihm überreden lassen, obwohl ich es nicht wirklich wollte. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon so weit bin, es noch einmal zu versuchen. Meine Versuche, eine Wohnung mit jemandem zu teilen, waren nicht sehr erfolgreich. Ich möchte unsere Beziehung nicht aufs Spiel setzen, indem ich mit Dir zusammenziehe, obwohl ich noch nicht so weit bin. Ich will sie aber auch nicht gefährden, weil ich nicht mit Dir zusammenziehe. Ich bin da in einer Zwickmühle."

Schweigend dachte G über das Gehörte nach.

„Es funktioniert doch bisher gut, oder? Mit uns beiden, in meinem Haus. Glaubst Du, es wird sich etwas ändern, wenn es nicht nur vorrübergehend ist? Würdest Du Dich anders verhalten? Wären Deine Gefühle anders?"

Nachdenklich sah Joann vor sich hin, verarbeitete die Fragen, die G ihr gestellt hatte.

„Meine Gefühle für Dich haben nichts mit meinem Wohnort zu tun, ausschließlich mit Dir. Aber ich denke, mein Verhalten würde sich ändern. Bisher habe ich mich als Dein Gast betrachtet, wenn ich bei Dir bin." Als Joann den irritierten Blick von G sah, spielte ein schwaches Lächeln um ihre Lippen. „Na ja, als Gast mit besonderen Rechten. Und mit einem Schubfach in Deiner Kommode. Aber eben ein Gast. Aber wenn ich zu Dir ziehe, möchte ich dort zu Hause sein. Nicht nur Gast. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir das hinbekommen."

G nickte, er hatte Joann verstanden. „Ich habe eine ganze Weile darüber nachgedacht, bevor ich Dir diese Frage gestellt habe. Immerhin war es für mich schon ein großer Schritt, den Vertrag für dieses Haus zu unterschreiben." Ein typisches Callen-Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Auch wenn Hetty mir ein wenig die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt hat, damit ich das mache." Diese Bemerkung entlockte auch Joann ein Lächeln. „Aber ich will, dass Du mehr als eine Schublade in der Kommode hast. Deswegen war ich heute einkaufen."

Neugierig sah Joann ihn an. „Und was?"

„Bücherregale!"

Joann begann, herzhaft zu lachen. G grinste sie an.

„Okay, G, lass es uns versuchen. Aber eine Bedingung stelle ich." Mit ausdrucksloser Miene sah sie ihn an.

„Welche?"

„Lass uns ein schönes großes Doppelbett kaufen. Auf Dauer ist mir Deine Matratze doch zu unbequem."

Lachend nahm er sie in die Arme und küsste sie.


	2. Ungewöhnliche Situationen erfordern

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 2 - Ungewöhnliche Situationen erfordern ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen**

Es lagen harte Zeiten hinter dem Team. Sie hatten eine Gruppe von NAVY-Offizieren festgenommen, die sich einen Sport daraus gemacht hatten, weibliche NAVY-Angehörige nachts durch die Straßen zu jagen, sie zu vergewaltigen und sie anschließend an ein mexikanisches Bordell zu verkaufen. Sie konnten zwar alle Täter fassen, aber leider konnten sie nicht alle Frauen retten. Zwei waren bereits tot, als sie das Bordell ausfindig machen konnten. Die Stimmung des Teams war entsprechend schlecht.

…

„So, dass war's." Joann klappte ihren Laptop zu.

„Bist Du schon wieder mit Deinem Bericht fertig?" Frustriert sah Kensi sie an.

„Sie ist doch immer Klassenbeste, wenn es um Berichte geht." Deeks war einfach nur genervt.

Dafür wurde er von Joann mit einem eiskalten Blick bedacht. „Wenn Du Dir jeden Tag ein wenig Zeit für den Papierkram nimmst, hast Du am Ende eines Falls auch keine Mühe, Deinen Bericht zu schreiben."

„Oh, Frau Oberlehrerin, Sie wissen mal wieder alles besser! Wollen Sie auch noch meinen Bericht benoten?" Deeks war anscheinend auf Streit aus.

„Hey, Leute, lasst es gut sein!" Ray mischte sich ein. „Es bringt gar nichts, wenn Ihr Euren Frust aneinander auslasst. Es ist Wochenende, also versucht, wieder runter zu kommen."

Drei Paar Augen funkelten ihn an, aber er ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Schließlich gab Joann als erste nach. „Tut mir leid, Marty, mein Ton war nicht angemessen. Wir gehen den Papierkram nun mal unterschiedlich an. Wie wär's, wenn ich Dir helfe?" Versöhnlich lächelte sie ihn an.

„Danke für das Angebot, Joann. Tut mir auch leid, ich habe übertrieben reagiert." Plötzlich sah Deeks nur noch müde aus.

„Was machst Du dieses Wochenende, Ray?" Kensi wechselte das Thema.

„Meine Cousine heiratet. Es gibt eine große Feier, so mit Tanz und allem was dazu gehört."

„Das klingt doch gut. Du wirkst aber nicht wirklich begeistert."

„Na ja, eigentlich freue ich mich darauf, weil ich meine ganze Familie wiedersehen kann. Aber ich kann nicht tanzen. Und ich weiß jetzt schon, dass sämtliche Frauen meiner Verwandtschaft von mir erwartet, dass ich sie zum Tanzen auffordere." Ray war gleichzeitig verlegen und etwas verzweifelt.

Zum ersten Mal seit einiger Zeit lachte Kensi aus vollem Herzen. „Na, wenn's weiter nichts ist! Joann, hast Du Deinen MP3-Player dabei?"

„Klar, warum?"

„Gib mal her!" Kensi hatte schnell gefunden, was sie suchte. Nachdem sie den Player an ihren Laptop angeschlossen hatte, ertönt ein Song aus den 80ern. Sie ergriff Rays Hand, zog ihn hoch und erklärte ihm die Grundschritte.

…

Als der Song zum dritten Mal lief, tauschen Callen und Sam einen irritierten Blick aus. Sie waren in der Ops und gingen mit Eric noch ein paar Sachen durch.

„Was ist da unten los? Ich dachte, sie wollten ihre Berichte schreiben?" Callen trat auf den Gang hinaus und blickte nach unten. Der Anblick brachte ihn zum Grinsen. „Kommt her, dass müsst Ihr Euch ansehen! Kensi bringt Ray das Tanzen bei."

Schnell standen Eric und Sam neben ihm und grinsten ebenfalls breit. Ray stellte sich etwas ungeschickt an, aber Kensi behielt die Geduld, gleichgültig, wie oft er ihr auf die Füße trat. Joann wippte im Takt mit und Deeks sah sich das ganze ausdruckslos an.

…

Während Joann Kensi und Ray zusah, fing sie an, sich entspannt und glücklich zu fühlen, zum ersten Mal, seit dieser Fall begonnen hatte. Sie lauschte der Musik, summte vor sich hin und ihre Füße tanzten unterm Tisch mit.

„Darf ich bitten?"

Verblüfft sah Joann Marty an, der ihr seine Hand hin hielt. Dann lächelte sie ihn strahlend an.

„Danke, gerne!" Lachend ließ sie sich von Marty zur Musik herumwirbeln.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ein paar Kollegen gesellten sich zu ihnen. Alle hatte viel Spaß. Callen entdeckte Hetty, die dem Treiben mit einem leichten Lächeln zusah. Sie wusste genau, dass ihre Leute manchmal ungewöhnliche Dinge brauchten, um einen Ausgleich zu ihrer Arbeit zu haben.

„Ich glaube, die brauchen Unterstützung, sonst dudelt immer das gleiche Lied, bis der Akku leer ist."

Eric verschwand nach unten und nach einer kurzen Unterbrechung schallte Tanzmusik durch das Gebäude. Joann zwinkerte Eric zu. Sie hatte schon gesehen, dass er sich an seinem Computer zu schaffen gemacht hatte.

Die Gruppe der Tänzer wurde immer größer. Unerwartet tauchte Nate auf und gesellte sich zu Hetty.

„Ungewöhnliche Maßnahme zum Stressabbau."

„Es ist ja auch ein ungewöhnliches Team, Mr. Getz." Sie lächelten sich verstehend an. „Schön, dass Sie von Ihrem Einsatz zurück sind."

Callen lachte Sam an. „Lass uns Montag weiter machen. Ich werden auch mal nach unten gehen."

Schwungvoll lief er die Treppe hinunter und sah sich nach Joann um. Stattdessen fing Deeks seinen Blick ein. Er nickte Callen kurz zu und führte Joann dann in eine schwungvolle Drehung, die sie direkt in G's Arme wirbelte.

„Ich glaube, dieser Tanz gehört mir."

„Ich klatsche mal ab." Deeks sah Ray an, der ein wenig erleichtert nickte und Kensi übergab.

„Ray?"

„Ja, Kensi?"

„Vergiss nicht, was das wichtigste beim Tanzen ist."

„Was denn?"

Auch Deeks wartete gespannt auf die Antwort.

„Spaß haben!" Sie lachte. „Wenn Du Spaß hast, geht alles wie von selbst und man verzeiht Dir auch mal einen ‚Fehltritt'!" Dann schmiegte sie sich in Deeks' Arme.

Inzwischen waren die meisten Kollegen aufgetaucht. Wer nicht tanzte, sah den anderen dabei zu. Es wurde viel gelacht und gescherzt, die Stimmung war entspannt.

„Wer ist den auf die verrückte Idee gekommen, Jo?"

„Es war Kensi und die Idee ist nicht verrückt. Sie wollte Ray bloß ein paar Tanzschritte beibringen. Es sollte nicht in einen Tanztee ausarten. Allerdings scheint es bei den Kollegen anzukommen."

Joann lachte, als G sie herumwirbelte und überließ sich dann der Musik und G's Führung.

Die Stimmung im Hauptquartier war ausgelassen. Alle vergaßen für eine kurze Zeit den oft grausamen Arbeitsalltag und hatten einfach nur Spaß. G sah Joann an und war erleichtert, dass sie das Lachen nicht ganz verlernt hatte. Fälle wie dieser waren für sie immer eine ganz besondere Belastung. Er sah Joann an und seine Lippen formten lautlos ‚Ich liebe Dich.'. Eine zarte Röte erschien auf ihren Wangen und das Blau ihrer Augen wurde ganz dunkel, als aus dem Lachen ein tiefes Strahlen wurde. ‚Ich Dich auch.', antwortete sie, ebenfalls lautlos.

…

Mit einem schrillen Pfiff sorgte Hetty dafür, dass alle Mitarbeiter sich zu ihr umdrehten.

„Ladies und Gentlemen, ich unterbreche nur ungern, aber dies ist kein Tanzlokal. Alle, die frei haben, ab nach Hause ins Wochenende, die anderen kehren bitte an ihre Arbeitsplätze zurück."

Sie nickte Eric kurz zu, der schon auf dem Weg war, die Musik abzustellen.

…

„Wir sehen uns dann gleich bei uns, Sam."

„Was?"

„Hast Du es etwas vergessen? Sam, Du wolltest heute zum Essen zu uns kommen und Dir dann anschließend mit G das Spiel ansehen."

„Nein, aber ich dachte, nach diesem Fall wärt Ihr lieber alleine."

„Das ist Quatsch, Sam." Joann funkelte ihn an. „Wir müssen nicht arbeiten, also findet der Abend statt."

„Du hast die Lady gehört, Sam. Versuch besser nicht, ihr zu widersprechen." G grinsten seinen Freund an.

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern und schmunzelte. „Schon gut, wir sehen uns gleich."

…

„Jo, das Essen war klasse."

„Ganz meiner Meinung. Du hast hervorragend gekocht, Liebes." G küsste Joann.

„Danke, Jungs, gern geschehen. Ab mit Euch ins Wohnzimmer, ich räume schon auf."

„Nichts da, Du hast gekocht, den Rest übernehmen wir. Es ist noch genügend Zeit, bis das Spiel anfängt." G war schon dabei, den Tisch abzuräumen.

„G hat Recht. Du hast jetzt Feierabend."

Joann lachte. „Ich werde nicht widersprechen."

„Was wirst Du machen?"

Ein sehnsüchtiges Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich werde mir ein Bad einlassen, Musik hören und dabei lesen. Abschalten pur!"

„Na, dann viel Spaß dabei."

„Danke, Euch auch. Ach, und Sam?"

„Ja, Jo?"

„Du bleibst heute Nacht hier. Ich habe das Gästezimmer schon vorbereitet." Sam wollte widersprechen, doch Joann ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Du hast zum Essen gerade Wein getrunken und es ist reichlich Bier im Kühlschrank. Sofern Du den Rest des Abends nicht alkoholfrei verbringen willst, wirst Du nicht mehr Auto fahren." Dann drehte sie sich um und ging.

…

Die Männer sahen ihr nach.

„Sie sieht besser aus, G. Der Fall hat ihr ganz schön zugesetzt."

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber sie hat sich geweigert, mit mir darüber zu sprechen." Er seufzte. „Ich wünschte, sie würde mit Nate reden. In solchen Situationen ist er der Einzige, der zu ihr durchdringen kann."

„Ja, wir hätten ihn wirklich während des Einsatzes gebraucht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum Hetty es zulässt, dass er immer auf diese Geheimmissionen geht. Wir brauchen ihn."

„Bei diesem Thema ist sie sehr zugeknöpft. Ich erreiche da gar nichts." Einen Moment sahen sich die beiden verstehend an. „Na komm, Sam, lass uns fertig werden, das Spiel geht gleich los."

…

Joann genoss die Zeit für sich. Aber es ging um mehr. G und Sam hatten lange keinen Männerabend mehr gehabt, was ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen machte. Den größten Teil seiner Freizeit verbrachte G mit ihr, so dass für Sam nicht mehr so viel übrig blieb wie früher. Er hatte sich nie beschwert, aber Joann fühlte sich schuldig. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie diesen Abend arrangiert, der ein voller Erfolg zu werden schien.

…

Nach einem schönen, entspannten Wochenende kamen alle am Montag wieder im Hauptquartier an. Begeistert erzählte Ray von der Hochzeit. Kensis Schnellkurs war erfolgreich gewesen, er hatte mit allen Damen das Tanzbein geschwungen und viel Lob dafür geerntet. Wie versprochen setzte sich Joann mit Marty zusammen und half ihm bei seinem Bericht. Kensi, Sam und G diskutierten das Spiel. Schließlich erklang Erics Pfiff und rief sie alle nach oben. Ein ganz normaler Montag morgen.


	3. Die versiegelte Akte

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 3 - Die versiegelte Akte**

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ray. Meiner Meinung nach lügt sie, aber ich habe keine Beweise dafür, nur mein Bauchgefühl."

„Dem man vertrauen sollte, dass habe ich schon gelernt." Ray lächelte sie an. „Dann müssen wir uns etwas einfallen lassen, um sie zu knacken. Vielleicht haben die anderen eine Idee dazu."

Weiter diskutierend gingen sie zu ihren Arbeitsplätzen.

„Wow, hat Callen was gut zu machen?"

Verblüfft sahen Ray und Joann den riesigen Strauß roter Rosen und das daneben stehende Paket an.

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Und selbst wenn, so etwas regeln wir unter uns."

Misstrauisch ging Joann zu ihrem Platz und suchte nach einer Karte, aber der Strauß hatte keine. Dann nahm sie sich das Paket vor. Aber darauf stand nur ihr Name, weiter nichts.

„Hey, wer denkt denn da an Dich?" Kensi warf einen neugierigen Blick auf Joanns Arbeitsplatz.

„Callen, was hast Du angestellt? Bei dem großen Strauß muss es ja was Übles gewesen sein!" Deeks nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Callen aufzuziehen.

Der warf ihm nur einen unergründlichen Blick zu, bevor er sich an seine Freundin wandte. „Joann?"

„Keine Ahnung, Ray und ich sind gerade erst von unserem Einsatz zurück. An den Blumen ist keine Karte und auf dem Paket steht nur mein Name. Mir ist nicht mal klar, wie die Sachen hierher kommen. Niemand weiß, in welcher Abteilung des NCIS ich arbeite."

„In der Zentralen Poststelle weiß man, wo Sie arbeiten, Miss MacKenzie." Wie immer war Hetty unhörbar dazugekommen. „Allerdings ist diese Information streng vertraulich."

Immer noch misstrauisch, starrte Joann das Paket an.

„Nun mach es schon auf!"

Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf auf Deeks Bemerkung hin.

„Vielleicht ist Sprengstoff darin oder irgendetwas biologisch-chemisches."

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, dass Paket wurde überprüft. Was immer auch darin ist, es ist nicht gefährlich."

Hettys Erklärung beruhigte Joann nicht im Mindesten. Trotzdem öffnete sie sorgfältig und vorsichtig die Verpackung. Alle sahen ihr aufmerksam und neugierig zu. Nachdem sie in den Karton gesehen hatte, wurde Joann blass.

„Jo?" Callen trat neben sie, er war eindeutig beunruhigt.

„Was ist darin?" Kensi trat neugierig näher, verblüfft über die Reaktion ihrer Freundin.

„Spann uns nicht auf die Folter, Joann, zeig uns, was Du bekommen hast." Deeks versuchte, in den Karton zu sehen.

Joann reagierte auf niemanden, starrte nur mit gesenktem Kopf vor sich hin.

Vorsichtig berührte Callen sie. „Jo, was ist los?"

Langsam hob sie den Kopf, ihre Blicke trafen sich. Callen war erschrocken über die bodenlose Verzweiflung, die er in Joanns Augen sah. Doch dieser Ausdruck hielt nicht lange an. Joanns Blick wurde hart. Kurz entschlossen nahm sie die Blumen und warf sie in den Papierkorb, der Karton folgte ihnen. Callen wusste nicht, was ihn mehr beunruhigte: die Verzweiflung oder die Härte.

„Ich denke, ich schulde Euch eine Erklärung. Aber ich möchte, dass Eric und Nate das auch hören. Ich werde sie holen gehen."

„Nicht notwendig."

Deeks unterbrach sie und pfiff genauso schrill, wie sonst Eric. Es funktionierte, die zwei erschienen. Hetty sah Deeks mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, begann Joann zu sprechen.

…

„In New York hatte ich eine Beziehung zu einem Kollegen vom FBI. Er war die Karriereleiter schon ein ganzes Stück hinauf gestiegen, als wir uns kennen lernten. Da er mit meiner Abteilung nichts zu tun hatte, war das ganze kein Problem für das FBI. Das er Alkoholiker war, habe ich erst gemerkt, nachdem wir schon eine Weile zusammen gewohnt hatten. Ich habe ihn vor die Wahl gestellt, der Alkohol oder ich und er entschied sich für den Alkohol. Also entschied ich mich für eine Trennung. An dem Abend, bevor das Umzugsunternehmen kommen sollte, packte ich ein paar letzte Sachen zusammen. Er kam herein, betrunken, und beschimpfte mich. Ich habe ihn einfach ignoriert und weiter gemacht. Sein Schlag kam irgendwie aus dem Nichts und traf mich vollkommen unvorbereitet. Ich ging sofort zu Boden, total benommen. Dann hat er auf mich eingeschlagen, bis ich bewusstlos wurde. Und auch danach noch."

Die Stille, die Joann während ihrer Pause entgegenschlug, machte sie nervös. Doch alles, was sie in den Gesichtern ihres Teams sehen konnte, war Entsetzten.

„Ich war die ganze Nacht bewusstlos, die Männer vom Umzugsunternehmen haben mich am nächsten morgen gefunden. Es wäre fast zu spät gewesen."

Die Härte in ihrer Stimme ließ die anderen zusammenzucken.

„Ich bestand auf einer Anklage gegen ihn. Ein paar hohe Tiere vom FBI haben versucht, mich davon abzuhalten. Sie schlugen mir vor, ihn in eine Entziehungsklinik zu schicken und ihn an einem Anti-Aggressions-Kurs teilnehmen zu lassen. So sollte er weiter Karriere machen können. Als Gegenleistung bot man mir eine vorzeitige Beförderung an und ich sollte mir aussuchen können, wo ich arbeiten wollte. Zudem würde ich auch zukünftig bei Beförderung bevorzugt werden. Ich habe abgelehnt."

Joann rieb sich den Nacken, dann sprach sie weiter.

„Als nächstes trat seine Familie an mich heran, eine sehr einflussreiche, alteingesessene Familie mit einer Menge Geld. Davon boten sie mir etwas an, ebenso ein Haus oder Appartement im richtigen Viertel, Mitgliedschaften in den richtigen Clubs, alles, was man braucht, um in die New Yorker High Society aufzusteigen. Auch dass habe ich abgelehnt."

Joann senkte einen Moment den Blick und seufzte.

„Sie vermieden einen Skandal, in dem die Anklage auf ein minder schweres Vergehen reduziert wurde, er sich ohne Gerichtsverfahren für schuldig erklärte und dann nur die absolute Mindeststrafe bekam, mit baldiger Aussicht auf Bewährung. Allerdings hatte ich mir mit meiner Sturheit Feinde geschaffen, sowohl beim FBI als auch bei seiner Familie.

Ein paar Kollegen haben mich damals unterstützt, aber die meisten sahen in mir bloß die Nestbeschmutzerin. Nachdem ich wieder arbeitsfähig war, wurde diese Situation zu einem Problem. Einige Kollegen weigerte sich konsequent, mit mir zusammen zu arbeiten. Das machte mich auf Dauer für meine Abteilung untragbar. Da ich mir nichts zu Schulden habe kommen lassen, blieb nur eine freiwillige Versetzung. Ich entschied mich für L.A.. Um eine Situation wie in New York zu vermeiden, wurde meine Akte versiegelt. Aber wie Ihr wisst, war das kontraproduktiv."

„Idioten!" Deeks konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten.

Die Härte verschwand nicht aus Joanns Augen, als sie Deeks zunickte. „Danke, Marty."

„Und was hat das ganze mit diesem Paket zu tun?" Kensi sah Joann fragend an.

„Die Sachen sind von ihm."

Verblüfftes Schweigen breitete sich aus.

„Wie meinst Du das, Joann? Ich denke, Dein Ex ist im Gefängnis." Ray sah sie fragend an.

„Das sollte er. Deswegen habe ich auch keine Ahnung, was das Ganze soll, Ray."

„Was bedeuten die Sachen?" Sams Stimme klang sachlich, aber in seinen Augen konnte Joann Wut sehen.

„Sie stehen für Orte und Dinge in New York, die mir wichtig waren."

„Ist nichts dabei, dass auf Eure Beziehung hindeutet?"

„Nein, Sam."

„Bist Du Dir sicher? Du hast den Karton nicht ausgepackt."

Joann starrte Sam nur an.

Kurzentschlossen stand Sam auf, nahm den Karton aus dem Mülleimer und begann, ihn auszupacken. Joanns Blick wurde tatsächlich noch eisiger, sie sagte aber weiterhin kein Wort. Sam holte ein Paket Kaffee, eine Dose Tee, eine Flasche Karamellsirup, ein Beutel mit einer Gewürzmischung, ein Kühlschrankmagnet in Form des Empire State Buildings, ein Lesezeichen in Form eines Yellow Cab, einen Becher mit der Aufschrift ‚I love NY' und eine Postkarte mit einer Kutsche am Central Park darauf aus dem Karton. Während Sam die Sachen auf dem Tisch aufreihte, zeigte Joann keine Reaktion. Erst bei der Postkarte änderte sich das. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie wurde noch eine Spur blasser.

„Joann?" Sam war ihre Reaktion nicht entgangen. Joann reagierte nicht. „Was ist mit der Postkarte, Joann?" Er blieb weiterhin ruhig und sachlich, versuchte nicht, sie unter Druck zu setzen.

Schließlich antwortete sie ihm. „Ich habe sie vorhin beim Reinblicken nicht gesehen."

„Und was bedeutete sie?"

„Bei einer Kutschfahrt im Central Park hat er mich überredet, mit ihm zusammen zu ziehen."

Sam nickte. „Und was ist mit den Rosen?"

Mit hochgezogener Braue blickte Joann ihn an. „Hast Du noch nie einer Frau Rosen geschenkt, zu Anlässen wie Valentinstag oder Jahrestagen?" Diesmal war es Sam, der nicht antwortete. Schließlich seufzte Joann. „Ich habe immer welche bekommen, zu jedem sich bietenden Anlass, dass war so etwas wie sein Markenzeichen. Inzwischen hasse ich rote Rosen."

„Also sind sie und die Karte eine Botschaft. Welche?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sam, wirklich nicht."

Callen war dem ganzen aufmerksam gefolgt, ohne sich einzumischen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Sam mehr erreichen konnte als er, weil er zu nah an Joann dran war. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Um sehr mehr verblüffte es ihn, als Ray sich einmischte.

„Wir sollten vielleicht erst einmal herausfinden, was mit Deinem Ex ist." Ray wich Joanns Blick nicht aus. „Das beantwortet möglicherweise einige Fragen."

Eric nickte. „Ray hat Recht. Joann, wie heißt er und in welchem Gefängnis sollte er sein?"

Sie schwieg, war nicht wirklich bereit, diese Informationen preis zu geben.

„Joann, bitte." Nun mischte Callen sich doch ein. Er sah sie ruhig an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Du es nicht sagen willst, gebe ich Eric die Informationen."

Mit Eiseskälte hielt Joann Callens Blick stand. „Es ist nicht wichtig."

„Was?"

Alle starrten Joann an.

„Das ist alles nicht wichtig. Nur unser aktueller Fall ist wichtig. Das hier", Joann deutete auf die Sachen und die Blumen, „ist privat und unwichtig." Sie stand auf und warf alles zurück in den Papierkorb.

„Das ist es leider nicht, Joann." Callen ließ nicht locker. „Dein Ex hat herausgefunden, wo Du arbeitest. Wir müssen klären, was er sonst noch weiß, damit nicht irgendwann eine Deiner Tarnungen auffliegt. Außerdem hat er Dir dieses Paket geschickt, das bei mir den Eindruck einer Drohung erweckt." Seine ruhige, fast sanfte Stimme wurde plötzlich hart. „Niemand bedroht ein Mitglied meines Teams."

Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach G wieder ruhig weiter. „Du hast die Wahl, Jo. Entweder gibst Du Eric die notwendigen Informationen oder ich mache es."

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen nickte Joann. „Robert Joseph Davenport. Und ich weiß nicht, in welchem Gefängnis er jetzt ist. Als ich New York verließ, sollte er verlegt werden."

Eric musterte sie. „Ein New England Davenport? Wie der Senator und der Richter?"

„Ja, der Sohn des Richters und der Neffe des Senators."

„Verdammt!" Ziemlich entgeistert machte sich Eric auf den Weg zu seinem Computer.

Joann sah Callen an. „Reicht das?"

Als er nickte, drehte sie sich um und ging.

…

Hetty war dem ganzen schweigend gefolgt und ging nun zurück in ihren Bereich. Sie wünschte wirklich, Joann wäre ihrem Rat gefolgt und hätte dem Team schon vor langer Zeit von den Ereignissen in New York erzählt.

…

Seufzend holte Sam die Sachen wieder aus dem Papierkorb heraus. „Ich schicke alles zur Spurensicherung. Vielleicht können die etwas finden."

„Gute Idee. Und was machen wir sonst noch?" Kensi sah sich erwartungsvoll um.

„Wir warten erst einmal ab, was Eric herausfindet, dann sehen wir weiter." Callen behielt die Ruhe. „Joann will das alles als ‚privat' betrachten. Es ist wichtig für sie, Arbeit und Privatleben zu trennen, weil sie Hetty versprochen hat, dass sie das kann. Außerdem war das alles ziemlich schlimm für sie. Deswegen hat Joann auch nie darüber mit Euch gesprochen."

„Das ist nicht Dein Ernst, Callen?" Ray war vollkommen irritiert. „Wir sollen Joann nicht helfen? Weil der Kerl ‚privat' ist? Das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht machen! Joann ist meine Partnerin und wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten steckt, helfe ich ihr, auch wenn sie es nicht will! Ich lasse sie nicht im Stich!"

Ray war gar nicht mehr zu stoppen. Die vier hatten Mühe, ernst zu bleiben.

„Ganz ruhig, Ray, natürlich sind wir für sie da." Deeks nahm Ray den Wind aus den Segeln. „Wie kannst Du etwas anderes glauben? Wir sind ein Team und wir sind Freunde. Trotzdem werden wir erst abwarten, was Eric und die Spurensicherung herausfinden. Dann sehen wir weiter."

Erleichtert nickte Ray.


	4. Nie wieder Opfer

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 4 - Nie wieder Opfer**

Callen ließ seine Kollegen zurück und suchte Joann. Er fand sie auf dem Schießstand und wartete ruhig ab.

Schließlich gab Joann nach und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was?"

„Dir ist klar, dass wir diese Sache nicht als ‚privat' einstufen können?"

Joann schwieg, starrte vor sich hin. Schließlich nickte sie. „Ja, ich weiß. Es ist nur…" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte einfach nur, dass privat eben privat bleibt."

„In gewisser Weise ist es das doch auch. Schließlich sind Deine Kollegen auch Deine Freunde."

Joann seufzte. „Na ja, wenn schon jemand in meiner Vergangenheit herumschnüffeln muss, dann besser die Kollegen, die auch meine Freunde sind."

Einen Moment zögerte G. „Wenn Du ihnen früher davon erzählt hättest…"

„…hätte das auch nichts geändert."

„Vielleicht doch. Eric hätte ihn auf dem Schirm gehabt und wir wären von der Situation nicht überrascht worden."

Joanns Blick wurde ausdruckslos. „Möglicherweise."

Callen ließ das Thema fallen. Er wusste, dass Joann Gründe für ihr Schweigen gehabt hatte. Es war nicht an ihm zu urteilen, ob diese richtig oder falsch waren. „Lass uns zurück gehen. Vielleicht hat Eric schon etwas gefunden."

…

Sie fanden den Rest des Teams in der Ops.

„Ihr kommt gerade richtig. Davenport wurde ganz legal entlassen. Anscheinend hat seine Familie einen Haufen teurer Anwälte engagiert, die nach einer Möglichkeit suchen sollten, ihn aus dem Knast zu holen. Einer scheint Erfolg gehabt zu haben. Wie es aussieht hat er einen winzigen Formfehler gefunden, den die anderen Anwälte übersehen haben. Es müsste ein neues Verfahren gegen ihn angestrengt werden, aber bisher scheint die Staatsanwaltschaft da nichts zu unternehmen."

Joann traute ihren Ohren nicht. Nach allem, was sie ertragen hatte, um ihn ins Gefängnis zu verfrachten, war Davenport nun wieder frei und bedrohte sie. Auch ihre Kollegen waren entgeistert.

„Verdammte Formfehler!" Sam war stinksauer.

„Ich bin eine Gefahr für das Team." Joanns Stimme war emotionslos.

„Das ist doch Unsinn!" Kensi wollte ihrer Freundin unbedingt Trost spenden.

„Nein, Miss Blye, Miss MacKenzie hat Recht." Hetty war mal wieder ungehört dazugekommen. „Solange wir keine genauen Informationen über Davenports Wissen haben, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass Miss MacKenzies Tarnung nicht mehr existiert. Wir müssen herausfinden, ob sie noch sicher ist."

„Haben wir dieselbe Situation wie damals mit Keelson?" Sams Frage war berechtigt, doch Hetty schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Dies scheint ein gezielter Angriff gegen Miss MacKenzie zu sein, nicht gegen das OSP."

„Dann werde ich besser gehen. Falls ich beobachtet worden bin, muss ich hier verschwinden."

„Wir sind nicht beobachtet worden, Jo, das wäre mir aufgefallen." Callens sachlicher Einwurf wurde von ihr nur mit einem Schnauben kommentiert.

„Ich fahre mal rüber zum L.A.P.D. und sehe, ob die etwas wissen oder für uns tun können." Deeks erhob sich.

„Ich fahre mit. Du bist immer noch nicht sehr beliebt dort."

„Nein, aber Joann ist es. Sie hat einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen mit ihrem Einsatz auf dem Containerschiff."

„Trotzdem kann ein charmantes Lächeln nicht schaden."

„Kensi hat Recht, Deeks. Ihr fahrt beide." Dann wandte sich Callen Eric zu. „Du suchst nach allen Informationen über Davenport, seinen möglichen Aufenthaltsort, Kontakte hier in LA. Außerdem will ich einen kompletten Backgroundcheck von ihm."

„Geht klar, aber ich brauche dazu Unterstützung."

„Sicher, Mr. Beale. Miss Jones soll Ihnen helfen. Oh, und sollten Sie über Hindernisse stolpern, will ich sofort informiert werden."

Eric nickte Hetty zu und rief Nell.

„Sam, wir beide gehen zur Zentralen Poststelle und versuchen herauszufinden, wer das Paket abgegeben hat. Ray, Du kommst auch mit. Wir müssen wahrscheinlich eine Menge Überwachungsvideos sichten. Jo, Du unterstützt Eric. Gib ihm alle Informationen, die Du hast."

Joann spannt sich extrem an. G trat dicht an sie heran und sprach sehr leise mit ihr.

„Ich weiß, dass es Dir schwerfällt, aber wir müssen ihn finden und unschädlich machen. Du bist Profi genug, um das selber zu wissen. Also handle auch so."

Einen Moment zögerte Joann, doch dann nickte sie ihm zu. Sie sah G und Sam hinterher, bevor sie zu Eric ging.

…

Wenn Joann nicht so angespannt gewesen wäre von der ganzen Situation, hätte sie sich von Erics und Nells Arbeit beeindrucken lassen. Die beiden arbeiteten gut zusammen, fast wie zwei Hälften eines Ganzen. Joann beantwortete die Fragen der beiden knapp aber ehrlich, nannte Namen, Daten, Orte, einfach alles, an dass sie sich erinnern konnte. Als Eric und Nell begannen, sich in Datenbanken zu hacken, von denen sie noch nie etwas gehört hatte, ging Joann, um sich einen Kaffee holen.

…

Einsam saß sie im Sessel und starrte vor sich hin. Die Erinnerungen an das Geschehen waren so lebendig, als wäre das alles gestern passiert. Wenn Joann ihre Augen schloss, konnte sie seinen Atem riechen, der nach Schnaps stank, seine Stimme hören, die sie höhnisch beschimpfte, seine Schläge fühlen, die ihren Körper trafen.

„Es ist vorbei, Joann."

Erschrocken öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah Nate. Sie hatte nicht mal gemerkt, dass er sich zu ihr gesetzt hatte.

„Verdammt, ich lasse mich zu sehr davon ablenken."

„Nein, tust Du nicht. Hier bist Du sicher, dass solltest Du wissen."

Da merkte Joann erst, dass sie ihre Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Was damals geschehen ist, hat Spuren in Dir hinterlassen. Wie Naben an Deinem Körper, wirst Du sie Dein ganzes Leben behalten. Sie sind ein Teil von Dir. Joann, Du kannst Dich davon einschüchtern und ausbremsen lassen, oder Du ziehst daraus Kraft und wirst stärker." Einen Moment musterte Nate sie, bevor er weiter sprach. „Joann, ich kenne Dich schon eine Weile und bin mir absolut sicher, dass Du daran gewachsen bist." Einzig eine leicht hochgezogenen Augenbraue zeigte ihm an, dass Joann ihm zuhörte. „Du bist wütend, erschrocken, vielleicht sogar ein wenig ängstlich. Alles Gefühle, die zu dieser Situation passen. Sie stehen Dir zu. Du darfst wütend, erschrocken und ängstlich sein."

Nate konnte sehen, wie es in Joann arbeitete, während sie über seine Worte nachdachte. „Nie wieder Opfer."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich will nie wieder Opfer sein."

„Das warst Du nicht und das wirst Du auch nicht sein."

„Natürlich war ich Opfer, sein Opfer."

Doch Nate schüttelte den Kopf. „Davenport hat Dich damals überrascht, dass ist alles. Du hast Dich gewehrt, sowohl bei seinem Angriff auf Dich als auch später. Joann, Deinetwegen ist er ins Gefängnis gegangen!"

Irritiert erwiderte Joann Nates Blick. „Ich habe mich nicht gewehrt, er hat mich sofort k.o. geschlagen."

Diesmal war Nate irritiert. „Hast Du je den Bericht der Spurensicherung gelesen?"

Joann schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum?"

„Sie haben seine DNS unter Deinen Fingernägeln gefunden und einen Abdruck von Deinen Zähnen in seiner Schulter. Du hast Dich definitiv gewehrt, auch wenn Du Dich vielleicht nicht mehr erinnerst."

Ein wenig fassungslos saß Joann da und verarbeitete das Gehörte.

„Ich kann mich wirklich nicht erinnern. Es hat mir auch niemand erzählt. Bei einem Gerichtsverfahren wäre es wahrscheinlich zur Sprache gekommen, ab so…Nate, warum kann ich mich nicht erinnern?"

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Dafür kann ich Dir keine eindeutige Erklärung geben. Vielleicht der Schock oder der Blutverlust. Du hattest ein Schädeltrauma von den Schlägen, auch das ist eine mögliche Ursache. Oder Du wolltest alles vergessen und hast es deswegen verdrängt. Es kann auch eine Kombination aus allem sein."

Joann nickte. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte es gewusst…"

Nate konnte sie kaum verstehen, so leiste sprach Joann.

„Danke, Nate." Zum ersten Mal, seit sie das Paket geöffnet hatte, lächelte Joann wieder.

Er erwiderte das Lächeln. „Gern geschehen, Jo."

Entschlossen stand sie auf, machte drei Becher Kaffee fertig und ging zu Eric und Nell. Vielleicht konnte sie sich ja dort noch nützlich machen.

…

Erleichtert sah Nate ihr hinterher.

„Gut gemacht, Mr. Getz." Hetty war mal wieder aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht.

„Ich mache nur meine Arbeit, Hetty." Nate war verlegen.

„Wie wir alle, nicht?" Hetty zwinkerte ihm kurz zu, dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Miss MacKenzie weiß also nicht, was alles geschehen ist?"

„Nein, ich bin davon auch überrascht worden. Es gab in ihrer medizinischen Akte keinen Hinweis auf partielle Amnesie."

„Sollte sie es erfahren?"

Langsam schüttelte Nate seinen Kopf. „Nein, Hetty, ich denke nicht. Es belastet sie auch so schon genug. Vielleicht, wenn alles vorbei und Davenport wieder im Gefängnis ist." Nachdenklich sah er Hetty an. „Weiß es Callen?"

„Nein, Mr. Getz, diesen Teil der Akte habe ich ihm nicht gegeben."

Er nickte verstehend. „Dann behalten wir unser Wissen besser für uns, zumindest erst einmal."

Hetty nickte zustimmend.

…

„Da ist er!"

Ray hatte Davenport als erster auf den Überwachungsvideos entdeckt. Niemand aus dem Team verstand genau, wie es funktionierte, aber Ray entdeckte Dinge und Menschen auf Bildern mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die an einen Computer erinnerte. Callen wusste genau, warum er ihn mitgenommen hatte.

„Er ist tatsächlich so dreist und gibt die Sachen selber ab!" Sam schnaubte vor Wut.

„Er will uns herausfordern, Sam. Bei seiner Ausbildung weiß er genau, dass wir die Bänder sichten - und dass wir Joann unterstützen."

„Er hat sich mit den falschen Leuten angelegt, G." Die Entschlossenheit in Sams Stimme sprach Bände.

„Ja, hat er." Callen nickte, nicht weniger entschlossen.

…

„Seit wann bist Du so charmant? Das kenne ich ja gar nicht von Dir!"

Kensi war wirklich beeindruckt. Normalerweise geriet Deeks mit den Leuten vom L.A.P.D. in Streit, aber diesmal war er so liebenswürdig gewesen, dass ihm alle aus der Hand gefressen hatten. Nun ja, die Sympathie, die Joann sich beim L.A.P.D. erworben hatte, war auch nicht von Schaden gewesen.

„Ich bin gut undercover, da werde ich es ja wohl noch schaffen, nett zu meinen ‚Kollegen' zu sein."

Deeks klang leicht angespannt. Die Freundlichkeit war ihm nicht leichtgefallen. Kensi gab ihm einen sanften Knuff.

„Es ist für Joann, ich weiß. Dass darfst Du ruhig sagen. Ich weiß nämlich, dass Du für uns alle dasselbe getan hättest."

Seine Anspannung ließ nach. Er hatte befürchtet, dass Kensi eifersüchtig reagieren würde und dabei vergessen, dass die beiden beste Freundinnen waren.

„Glaubst Du wirklich, dass der Captain etwas erreichen kann?"

Deeks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kenne den Staatsanwalt, den er meint, noch aus seiner Zeit hier in L.A.. Klug, integer, manchmal ein wenig engstirnig, aber er wollte nicht nur Recht, sondern auch Gerechtigkeit. Ja, ich denke, er wird uns helfen."

…

„Was hast Du herausgefunden, Eric?" Callen sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Das wird Euch nicht gefallen." Eric blickte sie alle ernst an. Ein kurzer Blick zu Joann sagte Callen, dass sie schon wusste, was jetzt kam. „Es gibt tatsächlich einen Formfehler, so geschickt versteckt, dass es wie ein Zufall wirkt. Ist es aber nicht. Die Freilassung war von langer Hand geplant. Allerdings habe ich noch nicht herausfinden können, was schief gelaufen ist, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis der Fehler gefunden wurde. Jedenfalls ist er ganz legal nach Kalifornien geflogen, hat sich in einem Luxushotel eingemietet und alte Freunde besucht."

„Alte Freunde?"

„Lucinda Rodriguez."

G sah Joann an. "Deine Ex-Chefin?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, anscheinend kennen sie und Davenport sich vom College. Die beiden hatten eine kurze Beziehung und sind danach Freunde geworden. Rodriguez ist seit damals eine Freundin der Familie Davenport. Das erklärt, warum sie mich so mies behandelt hat."

„Und woher Davenport weiß, wo Joann arbeitet." Nell schaltete sich ein. „Rodriguez hat ihm diese Informationen gegeben. Sie konnte ihm nur nicht sagen, wo unser Hauptquartier ist."

Sam nickte. „Er wollte Dich dazu bringen, einen Fehler zu machen, damit er Dich finden kann, Joann."

„Damit hatte er aber keinen Erfolg. Dafür ist Jo zu klug." Die Befriedigung in Rays Stimme brachte die anderen zum Grinsen.

„Wie geht es weiter?" Joann sah G fragend an.

„Eric, Nell, Ihr sucht weiter. Ich will wissen, wer für den Formfehler zuständig ist und warum er nicht früher gefunden wurde. Außerdem will ich den Namen jeder anderen Person wissen, mit der Davenport Kontakt hatte, seit dem er in Los Angeles ist. Deeks, was hat Euer Besuch beim L.A.P.D. ergeben?"

Aufmerksam lauschte Callen dem Bericht.

…

Nachdenklich sah Sam zu Callen rüber. „Sollen wir ihm mal einen Besuch abstatten?"

„Das birgt gewisse Risiken."

„Ja, ist mir klar, aber es könnte ihn dazu bringen, einen Fehler zu machen."

Schweigend tauschten die beiden Blicke aus.

„Sie werden sich von Davenport fern halten." Hetty schritt ein. „Er ist klug und gefährlich. Ihr Besuch könnte ihm die Spur zu Miss MacKenzie liefern, die ihm bisher fehlt."

„Wir sollten ihn trotzdem beschatten lassen."

„Das habe ich bereits veranlasst. Für heute können Sie nichts mehr machen, gehen Sie nach Hause."


	5. Der Plan

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 5 - Der Plan**

Joann war einfach nur noch genervt. Seit drei Tagen war sie jetzt im Hauptquartier ‚eingesperrt'. Eigentlich sollte sie in ein sicheres Haus gebracht werden, dagegen hatte sich Joann aber massiv zur Wehr gesetzt. Schließlich hatte Hetty diesem Kompromiss zugestimmt. Joann machte sich nützlich, wo sie nur konnte, während ihre Kollegen Davenport überwachten. Eric und Nell ließen alle möglichen und unmöglichen Suchprogramme in jeder Datenbank laufen, die ihnen einfiel.

…

„Er tut, als sei überhaupt nichts passiert und lebt nun auf Kosten seiner Familie im Luxus, während Joann im Hauptquartier leben muss. Das ist zum Kotzen!"

Kensi ließ diesem Ausbruch noch ein paar deftige Flüche folgen. Deeks verkniff sich jede Bemerkung und sah sie nur ausdruckslos an. Einen Moment überlegte Kensi, ob sie sich mit Marty streiten sollte, ließ es aber dann bleiben. Sie wusste, dass er sich auch Sorgen machte.

„Wir müssen ihn dazu bringen, einen Fehler zu machen." Nachdenklich sah Ray seine Kollegen an.

„Und wie sollen wir das anstellen? Der Kerl hat doch deutlich gezeigt, wie schlau er ist. Der macht nicht einfach so einen Fehler."

Trotz seiner Zweifel begann Deeks darüber nachzudenken, wie man Davenport in die Falle locken konnte.

…

Ähnlichen Gedanken hing Callen nach. Ihm war klar, dass Joann sich nicht ewig im Hauptquartier einschließen lassen würde. Das Team musste eine endgültige Lösung für Davenport finden. Er würde Joann sonst nicht in Ruhe lassen.

Sam betrachtete seinen Partner. Auch wenn seine Mimik neutral war, kannte er ihn gut genug, um dessen Gedanken erahnen zu können.

„Um Joann zu helfen, müssen wir Davenport endgültig aus dem Verkehr ziehen, G."

„Ja, Sam, darüber denke ich schon die ganze Zeit nach. Aber er ist verdammt vorsichtig. Und klug."

Sam erwiderte den ernsten Blick seines Freundes. „Es muss ein höllisch guter Plan sein, damit er die Falle dahinter nicht sieht."

G nickte. „Das bedeutet, dass es wahrscheinlich ein gefährlicher Plan wird."

Die beiden Männer sahen sich an und wussten, dass sie beide das Gleiche dachten.

…

„Hetty?" Joann trat langsam an den Schreibtisch ihrer Chefin heran.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss MacKenzie?"

„Wir kommen so nicht weiter. Davenport wird nichts machen, was ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Er wartet einfach ab."

„Bis Sie einen Fehler machen. Ist es das, was Sie mir sagen wollen, Miss MacKenzie?"

Joann nickte. „Ja, Hetty."

Ausdruckslos sah diese kleine und doch so imponierende Frau Joann an. „Was schlagen Sie vor, Miss MacKenzie?"

„Eine Falle, mit mir als Köder." Sachte zog Hetty eine Augenbraue hoch. „Er will mich, Hetty. Das war seine Botschaft, die er mir mit dem Paket geschickt hat. Er wird mich nicht gehen lassen, mich niemals in Ruhe mein Leben führen lassen. Damit sind alle in Gefahr. Seit drei Tagen macht das Team nichts anderes, als mich zu beschützen. Da draußen geschehen Morde, Vergewaltigungen, Drogen und Waffen werden gehandelt. Und meinetwegen machen die Besten der Besten Babysitterdienste. Damit muss Schluss sein."

Hetty sah Joann nachdenklich an. „Miss MacKenzie, Sie wissen, was das bedeutet?"

Joanns Blick wurde stahlhart. „Ja."

Hetty nickte. „Gut, ich rufe Ihr Team zurück. Davenports Überwachung kann ein anderes übernehmen. Sobald alle hier sind, setzten Sie sich mit Nate, Eric und Nell zusammen und arbeiten ein Szenario aus." Einen Moment sahen sich die beiden Frauen an. „Mr. Callen wird darüber nicht glücklich sein."

„Ich weiß, Hetty. Aber wenn er bisher noch nicht von selbst auf die einzige Möglichkeit gekommen ist, diese Situation zu beenden, dann versteht G seinen Job nicht."

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Hettys Lippen, während sie Joann nachsah.

…

„Das ist nicht Dein Ernst?" Ray sah seine Partnerin an. „Du kannst nicht der Köder sein! Das ist viel zu gefährlich! Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass er darauf reinfällt."

Jetzt musste Joann lächeln. „Natürlich nicht, Ray. Wir müssen es so aussehen lassen, dass ich ‚offensichtlich' nicht der Köder bin."

Nate mischte sich ein. „Psychologisch sollte es so wirken, dass wir alle versuchen, Joann vor ihm zu schützen. Nur wenn Davenport das Gefühl hat, dass es schwierig ist, an Joann heranzukommen, wird er keine Falle vermuten."

Mit gemischten Gefühlen lauschten alle Nates Ausführungen und seinem Profil von Davenport. Sam und Callen hatten genug Erfahrung, um zu wissen, dass Nate Recht hatte. Ray verstand die Begründung, wollte seine Partnerin aber nicht in dieser Gefahr sehen. Kensi erinnerte sich an die Joann, die niemandem vertraute, und war sich nicht sicher, ob Joann dieser Situation wirklich gewachsen war. Deeks sah Joann an und dacht an die Frau vom Flugzeugabsturz, die, obwohl verletzte und verängstigt, doch Herrin der Lage gewesen war. Marty war sich sicher, dass Joann mit dieser Situation auch fertig werden würde. Nate und Hetty befürchteten, dass diese Situation verschüttete Erinnerungen wach rufen konnte. Joann selbst war absolut entschlossen, sich von ihrer Vergangenheit nicht die Zukunft verbauen zu lassen, koste es, was es wolle.

…

Mit vielen Diskussionen arbeitete das Team einen Plan aus. Immer wieder wurde daran gefeilt, teilweise alles über den Haufen geworfen und von vorne angefangen. Hitzige Diskussionen, grantiges Schweigen, ruhige Gespräche, alles war vertreten.

…

Eric trat an die Gruppe heran, die mit müden Gesichtern an den Tischen saß. Seine Miene war ernst, sein Gesicht ein wenig blass. Er musste sich ein paar Mal räuspern, bevor die anderen ihre Diskussion unterbrachen.

„Was ist, Eric?"

Callen sah ihn auffordern an.

„Eines der Suchprogramme ist fündig geworden."

„Wie meinst Du das?" Mildes Erstaunen klang aus Callens Stimme. Normalerweise war es schwierig, Erics Redefluss zu stoppen. Er gehörte nicht zu der schweigsamen Fraktion.

„Nell und ich haben einige Suchprogramme nach Davenport laufen lassen, um mehr über seine Vergangenheit herauszufinden. Dabei sind wir fündig geworden." Wieder unterbrach sich Eric. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er seine Informationen mitteilen sollte.

„Ja, und?" Langsam verlor Callen seine Geduld.

„Tut mir leid, Joann, aber Du bist nicht sein erstes Opfer."

Bei dem Wort ‚Opfer' zuckte Joann zusammen, sagte aber nichts dazu. Eric gab auf seinem Tablet-PC ein paar Befehle ein, dann erschienen die Ergebnisse auf dem Monitor.

„Davenport ist das erste Mal als Teenager auffällig geworden. Damals kam es zu einem Bericht, weil er jüngere Mitschüler übel verprügelt hatte. Die Sache wurde fallengelassen, weil die Eltern der betroffenen Jungen ihre Anzeige zurückzogen. Immer wieder taucht Davenport in Polizeiberichten auf, in denen es um Schlägereien oder sexuelle Übergriffe geht." An dieser Stelle musste Eric heftig schlucken, bevor er die nächsten Fotos aufrief. Die Bilder sprachen Bände. „Immer wieder haben Frauen behauptet, von ihm geschlagen worden zu sein. Später kamen dann sexuelle Belästigung dazu, schließlich der Vorwurf der Vergewaltigung. Nichts davon kam zur Anzeige. Nell forscht noch nach, aber wir gehen davon aus, dass Davenports Familie die betroffenen Frauen finanziell abgefunden haben." Wieder unterbrach sich Eric, dieser Bericht fiel ihm sichtlich schwer. Dann erschien das Bild einer toten jungen Frau auf dem Monitor. „Eine der Frauen, die ihn der Vergewaltigung beschuldigt hatte, beging einige Monate später Selbstmord." Alle starrten schweigend das Foto an. Callen räusperte sich, sagte aber nicht. Eric verstand den Wink und ließ das Foto verschwinden. „Seitdem erscheinen keine weiteren Berichte. Es ist wie abgerissen. Bis zu Dir, Joann."

„Das unterstreicht doch nur, was wir schon wussten. Davenport ist gefährlich." Ruhig sah Sam sich in der Runde um. Sein Blick blieb bei Joann hängen. „Er wird nicht aufhören, Dich zu verfolgen. Du bist die Erste, die ihn gezwungen hat, die Konsequenzen seines Handelns zu ertragen. Gefängnis, Verlust der Karriere und des Ansehens, eine Menge Gründe für Rache."

„Dank des Formfehlers hat er ja seine Karriere wieder." Joanns Stimme ätzte wie Säure. „Er wird erst aufgeben, wenn ich tot bin - oder wir ihn stoppen." Die Kollegen zuckten zusammen bei ihren deutlichen Worten. „Ich brauche eine Pause, Leute. Tut mir leid." Joann stand auf und verschwand.

Die anderen sahen ihr nach.

…

Seufzend wandte sich Callen an Eric. „Danke für die Infos, Eric. Ich kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, dass er sein Verhalten für einige Jahre aufgegeben hat, um sich dann an Joann auszutoben. Da ist sicher auch etwas vertuscht worden."

„Oder er hat sich Opfer gesucht, die sich nicht an die Behörden wenden." Nate mischte sich ein. „Davenport hat sich immer an Menschen vergriffen, die in seiner direkten Umgebung waren: Mitschüler an der High School, Kommilitoninnen an der UNI, Kolleginnen an seinem Arbeitsplatz. Das sind aber auch Menschen, die sich mit Rechtsmitteln zur Wehr setzten, auch wenn sie die Anzeige später wieder zurückgezogen haben. Wer wehrt sich nicht? Wer bringt ihn nicht zur Anzeige?"

„Nutten." Alle drehten sich zu Deeks um. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht auch illegale Einwanderinnen. Wenn Davenport sich Frauen auf dem Straßenstrich sucht, hat er Opfer, die sich nicht wehren. Die haben zu viel Angst. Eric, vielleicht kannst Du bei der Sitte und bei Krankenhäusern Daten finden, die auf Davenports Tatmuster passen: Prügel und Vergewaltigung. Möglicherweise in den Orten, in denen er gelebt hat, aber wahrscheinlicher im jeweils angrenzenden Umland. Da er nicht dumm ist, wird er einen Weg gefunden haben, seine Taten zu vertuschen."

Eric nickte und verschwand.

Callen stand auf. „Wir brauchen alle eine Pause. Ich werde mal nach Joann sehen. Vielleicht kann jemand etwas zu Essen besorgen, ich glaube, wir haben noch eine lange Nacht vor uns."

…

G fand Joann im Trainingsraum. Sie saß auf der Matte und starrte vor sich hin. Schweigend setzte er sich neben sie und wartete ab.

„Du machst Dir Sorgen wegen dieser Falle, G."

„Natürlich. Es ist gefährlich." G seufzte. „Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich Dich nicht davon abhalten kann, weil es die einzige Möglichkeit ist und weil ich weiß, dass Du der Situation gewachsen bist."

Nach einem kurzen Zögern, nickte Joann.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was R.J. für ein Mensch war, als ich ihn damals kennen lernte. Nichts hat auf diese Vergangenheit hingedeutet. Oder das er gefährlich ist. Jedenfalls nicht mehr, als jeder andere FBI-Agent. Ich frage mich, wie oft ich mich noch in Menschen geirrt habe, wie oft mich meine Menschenkenntnis im Stich gelassen hat. Ich frage mich…" Joann unterbrach sich selbst, unsicher, ob sie ihre Gedanken wirklich aussprechen sollte. G sagte nichts, wartete einfach nur ab. „Ich frage mich, ob ich wirklich ein guter Field-Agent bin. Ob ich nicht doch besser in der Analyse geblieben wäre."

„Das fragst Du Dich nicht wirklich, Jo. Du hast oft genug bewiesen, was Du drauf hast. Beim FBI in New York und hier bei uns. Nach allem, was wir bisher über Davenport erfahren haben, ist er ein guter Schauspieler. Da er beim FBI so hoch aufgestiegen ist, hat er auch dort alle getäuscht. Wenn jemand von seiner Vergangenheit gewusst hätte, wäre er beim FBI gar nicht genommen worden. Eric ist der Beste, wenn es darum geht, elektronische Spuren von jemandem zu finden. Überleg mal, wie lange er gebraucht hat, und dass sogar mit Nells Unterstützung, um die Daten aus Davenports Vergangenheit zu entdecken. Der Kerl hat einfach jeden getäuscht. Wie die meisten Psychopathen."

Vorsichtig legte G einen Arm um Joann und zog sie an sich. Sie seufzte leise, wehrte sich aber nicht.

„Ich weiß ja, dass Du Recht hast, G, aber…"

„Kein ‚aber'! Jo, hör auf zu grübeln, wo Dein Fehler lag, wo Du Dich hast täuschen lassen. Wir haben noch eine Menge zu tun und brauchen Dich. Voll und ganz, nicht abgelenkt. Okay?"

„Okay!" Joann lächelte G an.

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, stand auf und hielt Joann seine Hand hin. „Na, komm, gleich gibt es was zu essen. Ich bin mal gespannt, worauf sie sich geeinigt haben."

Ein Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich von G hochziehen ließ. „Auf gar nichts. Wahrscheinlich gibt es von allem etwas!"

Lachend gingen die beiden zum Rest des Teams.

…

Joann sollte Recht behalten. Nach einer wilden Diskussion waren Pizza, Chinesisch, Indisch und Mexikanisch geholt worden. Mit vollen Bäuchen und einer gewissen Müdigkeit gingen die folgenden Gespräche ruhiger vonstatten. Schließlich stand der Plan.


	6. Überwachung

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 6 - Überwachung**

Joann hatte ein neues Zuhause. Zumindest musste sie so tun, als sei das so. In einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion waren die meisten von Joanns Sachen hier her gebracht worden. Dazu hatten Eric und Nell eine Vergangenheit für sie in diesem Haus erschaffen, die kurz nach dem Erdbeben begann. Sie durfte niemand von ihrem Team besuchen, um sie nicht zu gefährden. Selber bekam sie auch nur wenig Besuch, schließlich sollte Davenport hier in die Falle gelockt werden. Einzig G kam regelmäßig. Seine Abwesenheit hätte Davenport nur misstrauisch gemacht.

…

Endlich machte Joann auch wieder Außendienst. Zu Rays Ärger teile Callen sie nur noch den erfahrenen Kollegen zu.

„Ich kann Joann die notwendige Rückendeckung geben! Seit wann vertraust Du mir nicht mehr?" Ray war wirklich sauer.

Callen versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. „Das hat nichts mit fehlendem Vertrauen zu tun, Ray. Es ist einfach Deine fehlende Erfahrung. Wir wollen Davenport aus seinem Versteck locken und ihn zu einem Angriff auf Joann provozieren. Wenn wir sie mir Dir arbeiten lassen, riecht Davenport die Falle. Wenn Joanns Partner ein erfahrener Agent ist, glaubt er nicht an eine Falle. Warum glaubst Du wohl, haben wir noch Renko zur Unterstützung angefordert?"

Ray biss die Zähne zusammen. Er wusste, dass Callen Recht hatte, fühlte sich aber trotzdem abgeschoben. Joann war seine Partnerin und er hatte in der Zeit mit ihr viel gelernt. Sie jetzt nicht beschützen zu dürfen, war hart. Callen sah ihn immer schweigend an. Schließlich nickte Ray.

„Okay, ich habe es verstanden. Keine Sorge, ich mache keine Probleme."

„Gut."

…

„Er lässt Dich beschatten."

Joann sah von ihren Unerlagen auf. „Mike. Was treibt Dich zu uns? Und wer lässt mich beschatten?"

Renko ließ sich auf der Couch nieder und sah Joann direkt an. „Davenport natürlich. Er hat eine große Detektei engagiert, die Dich rund um die Uhr beschattet. Mir ist nur noch nicht klar, wie sie Dich immer finden. Allerdings habt Ihr sie bisher immer abgehängt, bevor Ihr das Hauptquartier erreicht habt."

„Damit hast Du nur einer meiner Fragen beantwortet."

Renko lächelte, bevor er antwortete. „Mir hat jemand erzählt, dass eine Ex-FBI-Agentin in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Angeblich soll das FBI sie nicht aus seinen Klauen lassen. Da wollte ich ein wenig mitmischen."

Joann warf einen Blick auf Sam und G, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu.

„Wie lange bist Du schon an mir dran?"

Renko warf Callen einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er Joann antwortete. „Von Anfang an."

G hielt Joanns Blick stand. Er ahnte, dass dies noch mal Thema sein würde. Aber das war ihre Sicherheit ihm wert.

Joann sah nacheinander ihre Kollegen an. „Ihr wusstet davon. Deswegen die extreme Vorsicht, wenn wir zum Hauptquartier zurückgekehrt sind." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Natürlich, die Handyanrufe immer kurz vor der Rückkehr. Das warst Du, Mike."

„Schuldig."

„Dann müssen wir ja nur noch herausfinden, wie sie mich immer wieder entdecken."

Alle waren überrascht, wie ruhig Joann die Situation aufnahm. Sie hatten erwartet, dass sie ihnen die Hölle heiß machen würde. Es war, als könnte Joann Gedanken lesen.

„Ich habe nicht vor, mich aufzuregen. Was hat sich geändert, dass Ihr mich jetzt einweiht?"

„Er kommt Dir immer näher und wir finden den Grund nicht raus." Joann warf Renko einen fragenden Blick zu. „Es sind keine Sender, sonst hätten sie das Hauptquartier schon gefunden. Aber sie wissen innerhalb erstaunlich kurzer Zeit, nachdem Du hier raus bist, wo Du Dich aufhältst."

„Es gibt doch mehr als genug Möglichkeiten: Überwachungskameras, Sattelitenbilder, vielleicht ist jemand käuflich."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass einer meiner Leute käuflich ist." Hetty hatte sich lautlos zu ihrem Team gesellt. „Trotzdem habe ich alle nochmals einer Überprüfung unterziehen lassen, um nach Auffälligkeiten zu suchen. Ergebnislos."

„Eric, könnten sie Kaleidoskop haben?"

„Selbst wenn, Callen, sie finden den Wagen mit Joann zu schnell."

„Wir sind überwiegend mit den gleichen Fahrzeugen unterwegs. Das könnte ihnen die Suche erleichtern."

Diesmal mischte sich Nell ein. „Um den Wagen mit Joann drin so schnell finden zu können, Sam, müssen sie nicht nur die Daten unsere Fahrzeuge haben, sie müssen auch eine ungefähre Vorstellung haben, wo das Hauptquartier ist. So können sie den Suchradius eingrenzen."

Unbehagliches Schweigen breitete sich aus.

„Bewegungsmuster."

„Was?"

Verwirrt sah das Team Kensi an. Nur Joanns Gesicht wurde nachdenklich, sie wusste sofort, was Kensi meinte.

„Sam, Callen, so haben wir Euch damals gefunden, als van Pietso Euch gefangen hielt. Joann hat Bewegungsmuster erstellt, aus den Daten, die wir damals hatten. Die haben uns die möglichen Suchgebiete gezeigt. Wissen wir, wie lange uns Davenport schon beobachten lässt? Nein. Vielleicht hat er damit schon begonnen, bevor er nach L.A. kam. Rodriguez könnte das arrangiert haben."

„Dann hatten sie genug Zeit, ein bestimmtes Gebiet zu markieren und die von uns am häufigsten genutzten Fahrzeuge zu erkennen. Wenn sie sämtlich Überwachungskameras des ausgewählten Gebietes per Kaleidoskop überwachen und auswerten lassen, ist es kein Problem mehr, unsere Leute zu entdecken. Wenn deren Team groß genug ist, folgen sie allen Fahrzeugen und finden so heraus, in welchem Joann ist."

Eric hatte die von Kensi entwickelte Idee gleich fertig gestellt.

„Aber eine Detektei hat doch niemals die Möglichkeiten wie wir hier. Wie sollen sie alle betroffenen Kameras anzapfen und auch noch Kaleidoskop nutzen?" Deeks war nicht überzeugt.

„Das FBI hat aber diese Möglichkeiten." Joann mischte sich wieder in die Diskussion ein. „Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Lucinda Rodriguez die notwendigen Programme und Zugriffscodes an Davenport gegeben hat. Offiziell ist er ja wieder beim FBI und sein Rang und seine Sicherheitsstufe sind höher als ihre. Sie macht da noch nicht mal etwas ungesetzliches. Das macht erst R.J., wenn er diese Daten an eine private Detektei weitergibt."

„Wenn das der Fall sein sollte, haben wir nicht mehr viel Zeit, bevor das Hauptquartier entdeckt wird." Callen hatte die Sorge aller ausgesprochen. „Wir müssen unser Vorgehen ändern. Zuerst nutzen wir andere Fahrzeuge, soweit das möglich ist. Dann werden wir ab sofort nicht mehr ins Hauptquartier fahren. Wir brauchen eine Außenstelle. Hetty, haben wir so etwas oder müssen wir erst eine einrichten?"

„Was ist mit dem Lagerhaus, dass wir wegen Keelson genutzt haben? Wir hätten dort alles an Hard- und Software, was ich brauche, um Euch dort auf dem Laufenden zu halten." Eric warf Hetty einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Nein, Mr. Beale, dieser Ort existiert nicht mehr. Ich muss telefonieren." Damit verschwand Hetty in ihrem Büro.

…

Joann lief unruhig auf und ab. Diese ganzen Probleme nur, weil sie dem falschen Mann vertraut hatte.

„Es ist nicht Deine Schuld, das haben wir Dir alle schon mehrmals gesagt. Also hör endlich auf, darüber nachzugrübeln.", raunzte G Joann an. „Zerbrich Dir lieber den Kopf darüber, wie wir das Ganze beenden können."

Innerlich zuckte Joann zusammen, diesen Ton war sie von G nicht gewohnt. Aber da er Recht hatte, konnte sie nicht viel sagen.

„Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich dazu bringen, gegen mich vorzugehen. Das funktioniert nur, wenn er denkt, dass ich alleine bin, also in dem neuen Haus. Mike, haben sie das schon gefunden?"

„Nein, Deine Ablenkungsmanöver, um Verfolger abzuhängen, waren ziemlich gut."

Joann konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Habe ich Dich auch abgehängt?"

„Ja, nur dass ich wusste, wo Du hin wolltest. So habe ich Dich immer schnell wieder gefunden."

Renko war nicht im Mindesten verlegen. Er hätte sich so seine Gedanken gemacht, wenn Joann ihn nicht abgehängt hätte. In ihrem Beruf konnte das eigene Leben oder das des Partners davon abhängen, Verfolger abzuschütteln.

„Nun, dann muss ich mich eben etwas dümmer anstellen, so dass sie mir folgen können."

Nachdenklich sah Joann G an. „Ich hätte da noch eine Idee. So lange R.J. denkt, Du könntest jederzeit bei mir auftauchen, wird er sich zurückhalten. Ich bin ganz sicher, dass er mich alleine stellen will. Also wird er nichts unternehmen, wenn Du da bist oder kommen könntest."

„Okay, und das heißt?"

„Wir sollten einen kleinen Krach haben. Nichts großes, keine Trennung, dass würde ihn misstrauisch machen. Aber ein lautstarker Streit, knallende Türen und Du, wie Du wütend gehst und mir androhst, mich eine Weile nicht zu besuchen…das könnte ihn vielleicht hervorlocken."

„Nate, wie siehst Du das?"

„Keine schlechte Idee. Davenport will Joann beherrschen, ihr seine Macht demonstrieren. Dazu kommt, dass er sich sicher für die Zeit im Gefängnis rächen will. Er wird nur gegen Joann vorgehen, wenn er sicher sein kann, ungestört zu bleiben."

„Gut, dann machen wir das so." Callen nickte. „Eric, Nell, Ihr prüft noch mal das Überwachungssystem, dass wir im Haus installiert haben. Davenport darf es auf keinen Fall überlisten und ich will, dass es auch bei Stromausfall funktioniert. Ab sofort will ich eine 24/7 Überwachung. Davenport wird sich einschleichen, wenn Joann nicht da ist, um sie überraschen zu können."

„Callen, schrecken wir Davenport nicht eher mit diesen Maßnahmen ab?" Deeks ergriff plötzlich das Wort.

„Wie meinst Du das?"

„Wir benutzen neue Fahrzeuge, fahren nicht mehr in das markierte Suchgebiet, Joann hängt ihre Verfolger nicht mehr ab und Ihr beide streite Euch plötzlich. Wenn das nicht auf eine Falle hindeutet, was dann?"

„Mr. Deeks hat Recht, alles zusammen ist zu viel des Guten." Hetty war zurück gekommen. „Der Schutz dieses Ortes hier hat Priorität. Ab übermorgen haben Sie ein neues Quartier. Die Daten werden Ihnen auf Ihre Smartphones gemailt. Ihre neuen Fahrzeuge bekommen Sie morgen zu Feierabend." Aufmerksam sah Hetty ihr Team an. „Natürlich wird Mr. Davenport unsere Maßnahmen bemerken. Darum werden Sie, Miss MacKenzie, Ihre Verfolger heute nicht abschütteln. Dann wird er denken, dass wir die Maßnahmen von morgen ergreifen, um Miss MacKenzie zu beschützen. Sie beide sollten sich aber mit dem geplanten Streit noch ein paar Tage Zeit lassen. Bis dahin wird niemand die Ausweichbasis entdecken und unseren Standort hier auch nicht. Vielleicht machen Sie den Auszug aus dem Hauptquartiers zum Anlass Ihres Streites. Ich bin sicher, dass bis dahin das Haus durch die Detektei verwanzt wurde. Dann wirkt es wirklich echt. Miss Jones, Mr. Beale, Sie haben für morgen noch einiges zu tun."

Schnell sprangen die beiden auf und folgten Hetty.

„Mike, für das Manöver nachher brauche ich Deine Hilfe. Meine Verfolger müssen weit genug weg sein, dass ich sie nicht mehr sehe, sie mich aber schon."

„Kein Problem, Joann, das kriegen wir hin. Dir ist klar, dass wir für Deine Überwachung ab sofort weiter weg sein müssen, damit wir nicht entdeckt werden?"

„Sicher, Mike. Ich setze da auf Eric und Nell. Sie werden Euch schon rechtzeitig warnen, wenn mir Gefahr droht. Außerdem sind da ja auch immer noch die Teams, die Davenport beschatten. Es sollte keine Überraschungen geben. Gehen wir die Sache an."

Joann und Renko besprachen ihre Taktik anhand eines Stadtplans, während Callen und Sam sich mit Hilfe von Sattelitenaufnahmen für neue Überwachungsstandorte entschieden. Kensi und Deeks sichteten den Fuhrpark, um unauffällige Ersatzfahrzeuge auszusuchen.

…

„Etwas langsamer, Joann, sie verlieren Dich gleich wieder."

„Okay, Mike, verstanden. Mann, sind die unfähig…und so etwas nennt sich First-Class-Detektei."

Sie hörte Renkos Lachen und hatte Mühe, sich ihres zu verkneifen.

„Perfekt, Joann, so weiter machen."

„Gut, ich sehe sie nämlich nicht mehr."

Am liebsten hätte Joann Gas gegeben und wäre verschwunden. Aber sie riss sich zusammen. Der ganze Mist sollte endlich ein Ende finden und dies war der erste Schritt dazu.

„Alles klar, sie haben Dich in der Auffahrt gesehen. Es hat geklappt."

„Danke, Mike. Pass auf, dass sie Dich nicht sehen." Schallendes Gelächter war die Antwort.

Joann schloss die Tür hinter sich und blieb stehen. Stille. Sie war es einfach nicht mehr gewohnt, alleine zu sein. G würde bald kommen, um die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber da das Haus komplett überwacht wurde, war es nicht anders, als wenn sie im Hauptquartier zusammenarbeiten würden. Ein leiser Seufzer entfloh Joann. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte sie sich nicht vorstellen können, mit G zusammenzuleben. Jetzt, wo sie wieder alleine wohnte, vermisste sie ihn mehr, als sich Joann jemals vorgestellt hätte. Auch diesmal riss sie sich zusammen. Kurzentschlossen ging Joann in die Küche und fing an, zu kochen.


	7. Die Falle schnappt zu

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 7 - Die Falle schnappt zu**

Die nächsten Tage geschah nichts ungewöhnliches. Joann hängte ihre Verfolger wieder ab, um kein Misstrauen zu erregen. Renko gab ihr wie gewohnt Deckung. Keiner von ihnen ging mehr ins Hauptquartier. Hetty hatte sie in einem leerstehenden Bürogebäude untergebracht, dass hinter ein paar harmlos aussehenden Türen und Wänden so einige Überraschungen verbarg. Alle waren sorgfältig darauf bedacht, keinerlei Hinweise auf diesen neuen Unterschlupf zu geben.

…

Nervös lief Joann auf und ab. Sie vermisste den Trainingsbereich im Allgemeinen und den Sandsack im Besonderen. So wäre sie ihre Nervosität vielleicht losgeworden.

„Es reicht! Setzt Dich oder geh raus, aber lass dieses Herumgerenne! Das macht mich wahnsinnig!" Sam verlor seine Geduld und blaffte Joann lautstark an.

„Ach ja? Was glaubst Du, macht mich alles wahnsinnig? Du wolltest ja keine Ruhe geben, als dieses blöde Paket kam! Hättest Du die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen, könnten wir alle unseren Job normal weiter machen!" So einen Wutausbruch war niemand von Joann gewöhnt und so wurde sie von allen verblüfft angestarrt. „Meine Vergangenheit geht nur mich etwas an, aber Du konntest sie ja nicht ruhen lassen! Deinetwegen war ich im Hauptquartier eingesperrt, Deinetwegen musste ich bei G ausziehen, Deinetwegen sitzen wir jetzt hier! Verdammt!" Vor Wut zitternd drehte sich Joann um und ging.

Zurück blieben völlig entgeisterte Kollegen und ein zu tiefst getroffener Sam.

Callen stand auf, um Joann zu folgen.

„Nein, G, dass ist eine Sache zwischen Joann und mir. Ich regle dass."

Callen setzte sich wieder und sah seinem Freund hinterher.

…

Sam fand Joann auf dem Dach.

„Wir beide müssen reden. Reden. Nicht streiten."

Joann starrte Sam nur ausdruckslos an. Er starrte zurück, wartete ab. Schließlich drehte Joann sich um, trat an die Brüstung und schaute über die Stadt.

„Von hier oben sieht alles so friedlich aus. Keine Waffen, keine Drogen, keine Verbrechen…keine Vergangenheit. Alles ist irgendwie einfach. Aber dann geht man da raus und nichts ist mehr einfach."

Langsam ging Sam zu ihr, stellte sich neben sie.

„Warum hast Du keine Ruhe gelassen, Sam? Ich wäre mit der Situation alleine fertig geworden."

„Genau deswegen. Du sollst hier nichts im Alleingang regeln. Mein Bauchgefühl hat mir gesagt, dass der nicht gut ausgegangen wäre. Aber der wichtigste Grund ist, dass wir Freunde sind, Jo. Sind wir doch, oder?"

Eine Weile kam keine Reaktion von Joann, dann nickte sie.

„Ja, Sam, sind wir." Sie senkte den Kopf, schwieg wieder.

Sam warf ihr einen Blick zu und sah sofort das leichte Beben ihrer Schultern. Sachte legte er seinen Arm um sie.

„Es tut mir leid, Sam, das ganze ist nicht Deine Schuld. Das hätte ich nie sagen dürfen. Es ist nur meine Schuld."

„Vielleicht ein bisschen, weil Du uns nicht schon früher von New York erzählt hast. Aber wirklich Schuld ist nur Davenport. Und wir werden ihn kriegen, keine Sorge."

Joann schluckte ein paar mal schwer, dann nickte sie. „Bitte verzeih mir meinen Ausbruch." Ihre Stimme klang auf einmal sehr entschlossen. „So etwas kommt nie wieder vor."

Sam drehte Joann langsam zu sich um und sah sie ernst an. „Ich weiß, Entschuldigung angenommen."

„Sind wir klar?" Joann hielt Sam ihre Hand hin und er schlug ein.

„Natürlich."

Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. „Warum bist Du heute so nervös?"

„Der Streit. Heute Nachmittag inszenieren G und ich ihn. Dann wird es sicher nicht mehr lange dauern, bis R.J. zuschlägt."

Sam nickte. „Ihr schafft das schon." Dann musste er grinsen. „Stell Dir einfach vor, G ist ich und Du blaffst ihn so an, wie mich vorhin."

Joann grinste zurück. „Gute Idee."

„Na komm, gehen wir, die anderen werden sich schon fragen, wo wir bleiben."

„Nein, die haben gerade Wetten abgeschlossen, mit wie viel blauen Augen wir zurückkommen."

Sam schmunzelte, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück machten.

…

Kurz vor der Tür hielt Sam Joann auf. „Jo, da ist noch etwas. Das wollte ich Dir schon eine ganze Weile sagen."

„Okay?"

„Mach nicht den selben Fehler wie G, schließ uns nicht aus. Ein Einzelgänger pro Team reicht. Wir sind alle Partner und Freunde. Dass heißt, dass wir für Dich da sind und Dir helfen, was immer auch geschieht." Sam sah Joann ernst an. „Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass G durch Dich offener wird, uns mehr vertraut. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Du ihn Dir zum Vorbild nimmst. Und um das klar zu machen, es geht nicht um Rückendeckung, darum, dass wir uns im Einsatz um einander kümmern und auf einander verlassen. Es geht um die Dinge darüber hinaus, um Vergangenheit, Probleme, Sorgen. Denk darüber mal nach."

…

„Mir reicht es, ich habe keine Lust, weiter darüber zu diskutieren!"

Ein Kaffeebecher flog durch die Tür und zerschellte auf der Auffahrt.

„Du bist ja total irre, Jo! Deinetwegen sind wir doch überhaupt erst in diesen Schlamassel gekommen!"

„Du kannst mich mal!"

„Komm Du erst mal wieder runter! Wir reden dann in ein paar Tagen noch mal darüber!"

„Scher Dich zum Teufel!"

Knallend fiel die Tür ins Schloss und G fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen davon.

…

„Wow, das war echt Oscarreif!" Sam grinste vor sich hin, als er nur ein Knurren in seinem Ohrmikro vernahm.

„Ihr seid beobachtet worden, Davenport wird bald wissen Bescheid wissen." Das war Renko.

„Okay, an alle, ab sofort herrscht Alarmstufe Rot. Wir lassen Joann nicht mehr aus den Augen. Eric, Nell, das gilt besonders für Euch."

„Verstanden, Sam."

Aber die nächsten Tage geschah gar nichts. Joanns Beobachter hielten sich zurück und Davenport verließ sein Hotelzimmer nur, um an den Pool zu gehen.

…

Joann wurde wieder unruhig. Damit sie nicht wieder explodierte und vielleicht doch noch etwas Dummes anstellen würde, verdonnerte Sam sie zum Laufen. Jeden Morgen vor Arbeitsbeginn trafen sich die beiden zum Joggen. Das beruhigte Joann nur wenig, gab ihr aber Gelegenheit, einen Teil ihrer Frustration loszuwerden.

…

„Jo, das ist die Ruhe vor dem Sturm."

„Das weiß ich, G, aber es gefällt mir trotzdem nicht."

„Ich denke, er wird am Wochenende zuschlagen, Freitag, am Nachmittag oder Abend." Nachdenklich sah Kensi auf ihren Laptop.

„Wie kommst Du darauf?" Joann sah ihre Freundin an.

„Mehr Zeit.", antwortete Deeks an Kensis Stelle.

Die beiden hatten anscheinend unter vier Augen schon darüber gesprochen.

„Wie bitte?" Vier fragende Gesichter wandten sich den beiden zu.

„Nate hat gesagt, dass Davenport mit Joann ungestört sein will, um ihr seine Macht, seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren. Wenn er sie am Wochenende überfällt, hat er reichlich Zeit dafür.", erklärte Kensi ihre Theorie.

Deeks führte sie weiter aus. „Joann würde erst Montag morgen vermisst, wenn sie sich nicht mit Sam trifft oder nicht zur Arbeit kommt. Zwei Tage sollte lange genug sein für seine miesen Machtspiele und -phantasien."

Langsam nickte Joann. „Ich glaube, Ihr habt Recht. Er kann auch nicht viel länger warten, ich könnte mich ja mit G wieder vertragen. Er wird irgendwann zwischen Freitag nach Feierabend und Samstag morgen zuschlagen."

„Okay, richten wir uns darauf ein. Trotzdem, bleibt alle vorsichtig. Falls wir uns irren, kann er jederzeit handeln."

Callen sah seine Kollegen ernst an, die zur Antwort nur nickten.

…

„So ein verdammter Mist! Ausgerechnet jetzt gibt diese verdammte Karre ihren Geist auf! Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!"

Wütend trat Joann gegen ihr Auto und schlug dann die Motorhaube wutentbrannt mit einem lauten Knall zu. Sie war die letzte, die das Ausweichquartier verließ, alle anderen waren schon weg und jetzt wollte ihr Wagen nicht anspringen. Im Hauptquartier hätte sie einfach einen Ersatzwagen nehmen können, doch hier gab es keinen Fuhrpark. Oder andere Kollegen, die sie gefahren hätten. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, dann aktivierte Joann ihr Ohrmikro.

„Hey, Leute, ist noch einer von Euch in der Nähe? Mein Wagen streikt, ich brauche jemanden, der mich fährt."

„Klar, kein Problem." Mit Erleichterung vernahm Joann Renkos Stimme. „Ich bin gleich bei Dir."

„Danke, Mike."

…

Müde und genervt stieg Joann vor ihrem Übergangszuhause aus.

„Alles klar, Joann?" Renko warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu.

Joann nickte nur. „Ja, sicher. Der Tag war einfach anstrengend, dann die Panne mit meinem Auto und Davenport hält sich auch immer noch zurück."

Laut dem Überwachungsteam hatte er sein Hotelzimmer nicht verlassen und auch die Kameras im Haus hatte nichts Ungewöhnliches angezeigt.

„Ich bin einfach nur fertig und da Davenport bisher nicht zugeschlagen hat, bedeutete das eine schlaflose Nacht für mich. Schließlich ist heute Freitag."

„Wir passen gut auf Dich auf."

„Ich weiß, Mike. Es ist nur…Ach, vergiss es einfach. Es ist nichts, was man nicht mit einem starken Kaffee und einem Becher Eiscreme in Ordnung bringen kann."

Renko lächelte sie an. „Okay, bis dann."

Joann winkte ihm zu und ging dann ins Haus.

…

Sie seufzte, legte ihre Tasche ab und ging Richtung Küche.

„Eiscreme, ich will unbedingt einen riesigen Becher Eiscreme."

Sie öffnete den Gefrierschrank. Das rettete sie, denn in der Edelstahltür spiegelte sich plötzlich eine Silhouette.

Davenport traf mit seinem Waffengriff nur die Tür des Gefrierschranks, hinter der Joann blitzschnell in Deckung gegangen war.

„Verdammtes Miststück!"

Joann dachte nicht weiter nach, kam aus ihrer Deckung hervor und stürzte sich auf ich. Damit hatte Davenport nicht gerechnet und musste erst einmal zurückweichen. Seine Waffe schlitterte davon.

„Diesmal nicht, Du elender Bastard!"

Sie deckte ihren Angreifer mit einem Hagel aus Schlägen und Tritten ein, trieb ihn aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer. Doch Davenport fing sich schnell wieder und konterte. Joann musste ein paar Treffer einstecken, ließ sich davon aber nicht abschrecken. Mit einem harten Tritt in seinen Magen schickte sie ihn zu Boden. Leider brachte das Davenport wieder in die Nähe seiner Waffe. Mit einem Satz sprang Joann hinter die Couch und zog ihre Sig-Sauer. Seine Schüsse gingen scharf über ihren Kopf hinweg. Joann robbte zur Seite und schoss von dort aus zurück. Diesmal war es Davenport, der sich eilig in Sicherheit brachte. Sofort ging Joann wieder zum Angriff über, setzte ihm nach. Seine Schüsse verfehlten sie nur um Haaresbreite.

Triumph erschien auf Davenports Gesicht, als er es schaffte, Joann ihre Waffe aus der Hand zu treten. Aber anstatt aufzugeben oder der Waffe hinterher zu hechten, revanchierte sie sich mit ein paar harten Schlägen. Einer traf seine Nase, die mit einem deutlichen Geräusch brach. Das ausströmende Blut und der Schmerz machten ihn wütend. Und gefährlich. Mit einem Tritt beförderte Davenport Joann an die Wand. Das nahm ihr für einen Moment den Atem und gab ihm die Gelegenheit, nachzulegen. Doch das harte Training mit Sam und Kensi sowie ihre absolute Entschlossenheit, diesmal nicht Davenports Opfer zu werden, brachten Joann dazu, sich trotz der Schmerzen und der ungünstigen Situation, heftig zu wehren. Sie kam von der Wand los und schaffte es irgendwie, ihren Ellenbogen in seinen Solarplexus zu rammen. Davenport sackte zusammen, so dass Joann ihn mit harten Schlägen gegen seinen Kopf traktierte.

…

„Nell, sieh Dir das an, hier stimmt etwas nicht." Eric wies auf den Monitor, der die Überwachungsbilder aus Joanns Haus zeigte.

„Da! Das ist eine Schleife, Eric!"

„Wir brauchen die Originalbilder!"

„Schon dabei." Nell tippte in Windeseile auf ihrer Tastatur.

„Das ist Davenport!"

„Das ist nicht möglich, Eric, er ist immer noch im Hotel. Das Team dort hat vor wenigen Minuten einen unveränderten Status gemeldet."

„Mr. Beale, informieren Sie das Überwachungsteam bei Miss MacKenzies Haus. Sie sollen sofort einschreiten. Miss Jones, ich will eine sofortige Überprüfung durch das Team im Hotel."

„Schon dabei, Hetty."

Sie nickte Eric zu. Nell sprach in ihr Headset und wartete dann.

„Hetty, das Zimmer ist leer. Er scheint es durch die angrenzenden Räume verlassen zu haben."

…

Die Zeit im Gefängnis hatte Davenport hat im Nehmen werden lassen. Er steckte die Attacken von Joann weg, als wären sie gar nichts. Mit einem Tritt fegte er sie von den Füßen und lief dann auf seine Waffe zu. Ein Blick bestätigte Joann, dass sie von ihrer eigenen Waffe zu weit entfernt war, um sie rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Daher setzte sie Davenport nach.

…

„An alle! Davenport ist im Haus!"

Renko und ein Team vom L.A.P.D. hatten die erste Schicht und er war am nächsten. Der Rest des Teams war auf dem Weg nach Hause oder bereits dort angekommen. Mit quietschenden Reifen, wilden Fahrmanövern und absoluter Höchstgeschwindigkeit machten sich alle auf den Weg zu Joann.

…

Mit einem Hechtsprung landete Joann auf Davenports Rücken und warf ihn herum, weg von seiner Waffe. Sie versuchte, ihn außer Gefecht zu setzten, doch er konnte sich befreien und schleuderte Joann quer durch das Zimmer. Mit einem breiten Grinsen griff Davenport nach seiner Waffe und drehte sich herum.

…

Renko hörten die Schüsse, als er aus dem Wagen sprang. Ohne zu zögern trat er die Haustür ein.

„Eric, ich bin drin."

„Ich kann Dich sehen. Sie sind im Wohnzimmer."

Vorsichtig näherte Renko sich dem Raum. Das Zimmer war komplett verwüstet: Einschüsse in Möbeln und Wänden, umgestürzte und zerstörte Regale, zersplittertes Glas von Fenstern, einer Vitrine und Lampen.

Mittendrin in diesem Chaos waren Joann und Davenport. Er kniete auf dem Boden, Joann hinter ihm, Sein rechter Arm hing blutend und nutzlos an seiner Seite, während ihm der linke Arm von Joann auf den Rücken gedreht wurde. Sie hielt ihm ein blutiges Messer an die Kehle.

Langsam trat der Agent ins Zimmer.

„Joann, es ist vorbei. Du kannst ihn loslassen, ich haben ihn." Ruhig sprach Mike sie an. „MacKenzie, lass ihn los. Ich nehme ihn fest. Es ist alles auf Band." Renko klang gelassener, als er war.

Doch Joann schien ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

…

„Hast Du wirklich gedacht, Du könntest mich noch einmal überraschen? Diese Überheblichkeit passt zu Dir, Du Schwein. Aber ich werde Dir zeigen, was ich mit eingebildeten Arschlöchern mache. Ich schlitze ihnen ein Bisschen die Kehle auf und sehe zu, wie sie langsam verbluten. Ganz langsam, denn ich weiß genau, wo ich schneiden muss. Ich werde es genießen, Dir zuzusehen. Aber vielleicht kastrier ich Dich auch, scheibchenweise. Ich glaube, das würde mir noch mehr Spaß machen…"

Renko konnte sehen, wie Panik in Davenports Augen erschien, während Joanns Augen eiskalt waren. Diesen Blick seiner Kollegin jagte ihm einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

„Du bist ein feiger Schlappschwanz, der sich nur an Hilflosen und Unterlegenen vergreift. Aber diesmal hast Du Dich verkalkuliert, Du dämliche Lusche. Diesmal hast Du Dir jemandem ausgesucht, der Dich fertig macht. Ich werde Dir zeigen, was Angst ist, Hilflosigkeit und Schmerz. Ja, besonders Schmerz."

Bei diesen Worten stieß Joann gegen Davenports verletzten Arm und drückte sein Kreuz noch ein wenig mehr durch. Er schrie auf.

In diesem Moment kamen die anderen herein, Kensi und Deeks durch die Vordertür, Callen und Sam über die Terrasse. Callen erkannte sofort, was los war. Er winkte den anderen zu, sich zurückzuhalten. Dann ging er langsam auf sie zu.

„Joann, lass ihn los. Renko wird ihm dann Handschellen anlegen. Es ist vorbei. Du hast gewonnen."

Callens Stimme war ruhig, sachlich, keine Spur von seinen Gefühlen gegenüber Joann. Er wurde von ihr genauso ignoriert, wie zuvor Renko.

Sam mischte sich ein. „Agent MacKenzie, treten Sie sofort von dem Gefangenen zurück und legen Sie das Messer nieder." Als Joann immer noch nicht reagierte, blaffte Sam sie an. „Das war keine Bitte, Agent MacKenzie, sondern ein Befehl. Sofort!"

Zum ersten Mal sah Joann von Davenport hoch.

„Ein Dreckschwein wie er, hat kein Recht auf eine faire Verhandlung. Wie fair war er denn gegenüber den Frauen, die er verprügelt und vergewaltig hat? Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dieser Abschaum wieder frei kommt. Er wird nie wieder eine Frau terrorisieren. Nie wieder. Ihr habt alle Recht, es ist vorbei!"

Joann zog mit einem ruhigen Schwung das Messer über Davenports Kehle. Der schrie, die anderen stöhnten entsetzt auf.

„Joann, sofort runter mit dem Messer!" Tödlicher Ernst schwang in Sams Stimme mit.

Diesmal ließ sie das Messer fallen. „Seht Euch diesen mutigen Schläger an, der hat sich gerade vor Angst in die Hose gepisst."

Nacheinander sah sie alle an, drehte sich dann in Richtung einer der versteckten Überwachungskameras.

„Ich bin nicht wie dieser Abfall da, ich töte keinen Wehrlosen. Aber bei dem, was er getan hat, hat er es verdient, selber Angst zu fühlen. Mehr wollte ich nicht."

Dann ließ Joann alle stehen und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Alles drehte sich zu Davenport um. Der nasse Fleck auf seiner Hose war nicht zu übersehen, ebenso wenig wie ein haarfeiner Schnitt über seinen Hals, aus dem nur einige wenige Blutstropfen quollen. Joann hatte kaum die oberste Hautschicht verletzt.

„Renko, nimm ihn fest und bring ihn weg. Kensi, Deeks, sorgt dafür, dass das L.A.P.D. uns die Gaffer vom Hals hält. Falls sie fragen, wir übernehmen den Fall, weil eine Angestellte des NCIS zu Hause überfallen wurde. Sam, wir beide reden mit Joann. Ach, und Eric, finde heraus, wo Ray ist. Er hätte schon längst hier sein müssen."

…

„Was war das gerade?" G war unglaublich wütend, beherrschte sich nur mühsam.

„Ich habe einem Arschloch eine Lektion erteilt."

„Wir hätten Dich erschießen können! Du hast einen Wehrlosen bedroht!"

„Der fünf Minuten vorher auf mich eingeschlagen und -getreten hat! Ach ja, er hat ja auch noch auf mich geschossen, dass hätte ich fast vergessen."

Joann und G funkelten sich an.

Sam sah seinem Partner an, dass er kurz vor einer Explosion stand. Deswegen mischte er sich ein.

„Warum hast Du das Messer nicht fallen lassen, als wir es Dir gesagt haben?"

„Weil ich mit ihm noch nicht fertig war, Sam." Joann ignorierte Callen. „Ich hatte nicht vor, ihn zu töten, nicht so. Vorher, im Kampf, um zu überleben, da wäre es mir egal gewesen, da hätte es geheißen, er oder ich. Ihr solltet mich wirklich gut genug kennen, um das zu wissen."

„Ich habe Dich nicht trainiert, damit Du jemanden folterst, Joann."

„Ich habe ihn nicht gefoltert! Ich habe ihm lediglich Angst eingejagt!"

„Ist Dir klar, dass dieser Vorfall dazu führen kann, dass er nicht verurteilt wird?"

Joann wurde blass. „Nein. Er darf nicht wieder freikommen, nicht nachdem, was alles passiert ist, was wir alles getan haben. Nicht schon wieder."

Die beiden Männer sahen sie an, konnte fast sehen, was in Joanns Kopf ablief. Callen sah sie genauer an.

„Er hat Dich getroffen, Jo. Dass muss versorgt werden."

„Was?"

„Du hast eine Schussverletzung am Arm. Du solltest sie von den Sanitätern ansehen lassen. Bist Du sonst noch irgendwo verletzt?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich glaube nicht."

„Ich begleite Dich ins Krankenhaus."

„Mir geht es gut."

Dieser Satz brachte Sam zum Grinsen.

„Jo, diskutier nicht mit G. Lass Dich untersuchen, dann sind wir alle beruhigt."

Leise sprach er weiter mit G. „Ich kümmere mich hier um alles, bring sie schnell weg. Ich denke, Nate sollte mit Joann sprechen."

„Ja, gute Idee. Eric und Nell sollen die Aufnahmen der Überwachungskameras bereit stellen. Ich will wissen, wie Davenport unbemerkt ins Haus kommen konnte, und warum unsere Leute am Hotel nicht gemerkt haben, dass er verschwunden ist."

„Geht klar."


	8. Konsequenzen

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 8 - Konsequenzen**

„Du hast Glück gehabt, Jo. Nur den Kratzer am Arm und eine Menge Prellungen."

„Ich weiß. Ohne das harte Training mit Sam und Kensi wäre es wahrscheinlich nicht so gut ausgegangen. R.J. hat seine Zeit im Gefängnis jedenfalls gut genutzt. Er war vorher nicht so fit."

Inzwischen war das Adrenalin aus ihrem Körper verschwunden. Sie war erledigt und hatte Schmerzen durch die eingesteckten Treffer. G fuhr sie ins Hauptquartier, dort bekam sie sicher noch einen Abriss von Hetty. Joann seufzte leise.

…

Nate wartete auf sie. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Joann erst ihn, dann G an, sagte aber nicht.

„Alles klar mit Dir?"

„Ja, nichts, was nicht mit ein paar Eisbeuteln und Geduld zu kurieren wäre." Seinen prüfenden Blick auf ihren Verband am Arm, quittierte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Nur ein Kratzer, ich habe mich beim Training mit Kensi und Sam schon schlimmer verletzt."

„Gut. Hetty erwartete Dich. Lass uns gehen."

Hetty hatte das kurze Gespräch beobachtet. Nate nickte ihr knapp zu, körperlich ging es Joann also gut. Sie war erleichtert. Trotzdem würde ihr das Folgenden nicht leicht fallen.

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen, Miss MacKenzie. Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Gerade von Ihnen hätte ich ein solches Verhalten nicht erwartet. Sie haben die direkten Befehle Ihres Vorgesetzten und eines dienstälteren Kollegen ignoriert. Dafür könnte ich Sie feuern!"

Der harsche Ton von Hetty, ließ Joann zusammenzucken.

„Dann tun Sie das, Hetty. Ich werde keine Schwierigkeiten machen." Trotzig sprach Joann weiter. „Nach allem, was Davenport mir angetan hat und anscheinend auch noch vielen anderen Frauen, hatte er es verdient, sich mal vor Angst in die Hose zu machen."

„Es war nicht Ihre Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, Miss MacKenzie."

„Ach nein? Was war dann meine Aufgabe? Wieder das Opfer zu sein?"

„Falls Sie es vergessen haben, Miss MacKenzie, Ihre Aufgabe war es, der Köder zu sein. Es war sogar Ihr Vorschlag, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

„Und Ihre Aufgabe war es, dafür zu sorgen, dass Davenport nicht ungesehen ins Haus kam."

Ätzend wie Säure klang Joanns Stimme bei diesen Worten.

Im Laufe des Gesprächs waren die Stimmen von Hetty und Joann immer lauter geworden. Das Team konnte jedes Wort verstehen. Zwischendurch war Callen aufgestanden, um sich einzumischen. Ein Blick von Sam hielt ihn auf, aber es fiel Callen nicht leicht, sich zurückzuhalten.

„Niemand hat gesagt, dass unsere Aufgaben einfach sind, Miss MacKenzie, oder das immer alles nach Plan läuft. Sie, eine qualifizierte, gut ausgebildete Bundesagentin, haben einen Gefangenen mit dem Tod bedroht, vor Zeugen und videoüberwacht. Sie haben die Kontrolle verloren, Miss MacKenzie."

„Wenn das der Fall wäre, würde Davenport jetzt nicht im Bootshaus sitzen, sondern im Leichenschauhaus liegen. Mir wurde bei meiner ‚qualifizierten' Ausbildung nämlich beigebracht, wie man schnell und effektiv tötet."

„Sie haben sich von Rache leiten lassen, Miss MacKenzie, dass ist der Kontrollverlust, den ich meine. Sie haben nicht mehr als Agentin gehandelt, sondern als sein ehemaliges Opfer. Ihr Benehmen in letzter Zeit war schon sehr grenzwertig, aber ich hatte immer den Eindruck, Miss MacKenzie, dass Sie trotzdem alles im Griff haben. Ich muss mir wohl selber vorwerfen, Sie und Ihre Fähigkeiten überschätzt oder den Druck, unter dem Sie standen, unterschätzt zu haben."

„Vielleicht, Hetty, aber ich bin wohl nicht die Einzige im Team, die Sie falsch eingeschätzt haben. Davenport konnte seinen Überwachern entkommen und die elektronische Überwachung in meinem Haus austricksen. Außerdem hat meine Rückendeckung eine Ewigkeit gebraucht, um zu erscheinen. Wäre meine Ausbildung etwas weniger qualifiziert gewesen und wenn ich nicht das notwendige Quäntchen Glück gehabt hätte, würden wir dieses Gespräch nicht führen können. Im günstigsten Fall wäre ich jetzt auf der Intensivstation im Krankenhaus, im ungünstigsten im Leichenschauhaus."

Nach kurzem Schweigen ergriff Hetty wieder das Wort.

„Jeder Field Agent ist sich der Risiken bewusst, wenn er oder sie in den Einsatz geht. Risiken, wie Pläne, die trotz gründlicher Ausarbeitung, schief gehen; wie die Rückendeckung, die nicht da ist; wie ein Gegner, den man unterschätzt hat; oder wie Technik, die nicht so funktioniert, wie sie soll. Das alles ist kein Grund, in einer kontrollierten Situation die Kontrolle über sich selber zu verlieren. Und genau das ist der Punkt, Miss MacKenzie. Ich muss mich darauf verlassen können, dass bei meinen Agenten wenigstens die Selbstkontrolle funktioniert, wenn sich die Situation schon nicht kontrollieren lässt."

Hetty beugte sich leicht nach vorne und sah Joann durchdringend an.

„Unter den gegebenen Umständen kann ich mich bei Ihnen nicht darauf verlassen, Miss MacKenzie. Vielleicht habe ich zuviel von Ihnen erwartet, vielleicht habe ich die ganze Situation falsch eingeschätzt, aber was auch immer die Ursache ist, ich werde Sie bis auf weiteres nicht einsetzen."

Joann sah ihre Vorgesetzte ausdruckslos an. Sie griff nach ihrer Marke und legte sie vor Hetty auf den Schreibtisch. Dann stand Joann auf.

„Meine Waffe ist bei der Forensik, daher kann ich sie Ihnen nicht geben." Ihre Stimme war vollkommen emotionslos. „Ich räume noch meinen Schreibtisch, dann sind Sie mich los, Hetty."

„Nicht so schnell, Miss MacKenzie. Setzten Sie sich wieder. Ich bin noch nicht fertig."

Einen Moment zögerte Joann, doch dann biss sie die Zähne zusammen und setzte sich wieder. Was immer Hetty ihr auch noch zu sagen hatte, sie würde es ertragen. Feigheit hatte man Joann noch nie vorwerfen können.

„Ich sagte, ich kann Sie im Moment nicht einsetzten, nicht dass ich Sie entlasse. Bis zur endgültigen Klärung werden Sie suspendiert. Außerdem werde ich Sie durch Mr. Getz beurteilen lassen. Nur wenn er zustimmt, kommen Sie wieder in den aktiven Dienst zurück."

Hetty sah Joann ruhig an, die Nate einen kühlen Blick zuwarf. Deswegen war er also Zeuge dieses Gesprächs gewesen.

„Jetzt können Sie gehen, Miss MacKenzie."

Joann hatte das Büro schon fast verlassen, als Hetty sie noch einmal ansprach.

„Oh, und Miss MacKenzie, ich erwarte Ihren Bericht, bevor Sie gehen."

„Natürlich."

…

Nate trat zu Joann, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich werde jetzt nicht mit Dir reden."

Einen Moment musterte Nate sie.

„Du siehst mich als Buhmann, aber ich bin hier, um Dir zu helfen. Vergiss das nicht."

„Nate, ich weiß genau, warum Du in diesem Team bist. Ich weiß auch, dass Du inzwischen mehr bist als nur Psychologe, dass sich Dein Einsatzbereich gewaltig erweitert hat. Aber wenn ich jetzt mit Dir spreche, werde ich mit Sicherheit Dinge sagen, die mir später leid tun und die für uns beide nicht gut sind. Also, noch mal, ich rede mit Dir, aber nicht jetzt. Okay?"

„Okay, wann immer Du soweit bist. Du weißt ja, wo Du mich finden kannst."

…

Callen und Sam fuhren ins Bootshaus, wo Renko Davenport festhielten. Kensi und Deeks machten sich an ihre Berichte. Nell und Eric gingen Joann gleich aus dem Weg, sie fühlten sich schuldig. Da sie ungestört arbeiten wollte, griff sich Joann ihre Laptop und suchte sich ein stilles Eckchen.

…

„Oh, Sam, Callen, gut das Ihr wieder zurück seid. Ich habe ein paar Neuigkeiten."

„Was gibt's?"

Sam war leicht genervt, denn Davenport hatte kein Wort gesagt. Nicht, dass er wirklich damit gerechnet hätte. Allerdings hatte Sam gehofft, dass der Schreck, den Joann Davenport eingejagt hatte, ihn etwas gesprächiger machen würde.

„Wir haben endlich herausgefunden, was Davenport in den ‚unauffälligen' Jahren gemacht hat. Wir haben eine ganze Anzahl an ungeklärten Fällen von zusammengeschlagenen und vergewaltigen Frauen gefunden. Hauptsächlich Prostituierte. Niemand hat einen Zusammenhang zwischen diesen Fällen gesehen, weil sie in unterschiedlichen Städten und Bezirken stattfanden. Außerdem wird bei Nutten oft nicht richtig ermittelt." Eric ließ ein Karte auf dem Bildschirm erscheinen. „Die blauen Markierungen sind die Orte, an denen Davenport gelebt hat. Die roten zeigen die ungeklärten Fälle an. Das Muster ist nicht zu übersehen."

Jetzt trat Nell hinzu. „Ich habe gerade eine Nachricht von einem Staatsanwalt aus New York bekommen. Sie ist an Deeks gerichtet und kam über die NCIS Niederlassung in New York. Er ermittelt innerhalb der Staatsanwaltschaft wegen des Formfehlers im Davenport-Fall. Anscheinend wurde die Verursacherin gefunden: eine bestechliche Mitarbeiterin. Sie hat ein Schriftstück verschwinden lassen."

„Und warum fällt das erst so spät auf?", wollte Kensi wissen.

„Der Anwalt, den sie darüber informieren sollte, hatte einen Herzinfarkt, an dem er gestorben ist. Sie wusste nicht, wer sonst noch involviert war und hat es einfach behalten. Da niemand genau wusste, welchen Formfehler dieser Anwalt eingeplant hatte, haben die anderen so lange gebraucht, um ihn zu finden. Es war wirklich nur ein kleiner."

„Das hat Joann auch nichts genützt."

Die anderen nickten bei Deeks' Bemerkung.

Während alle aufmerksam den Ausführungen von Eric und Nell lauschten, sah sich Callen suchend um.

„Wo ist Ray? Bisher hat mir auch noch niemand gesagt, warum er nicht am Haus war."

„Dazu kann ich etwas sagen." Alle drehten sich zu Hetty um. „Auf dem Weg zu Miss MacKenzie fuhr Mr. Wingate an dem Überwachungsfahrzeug des L.A.P.D. vorbei. Da ihn etwas beunruhigte, kehrte er um und entdeckte, dass auf die beiden Officers geschossen worden war. Einer war bereits tot, bei dem zweiten leistete Mr. Wingate Erste Hilfe. Er blieb bei dem Officer, bis der Rettungswagen kam und fuhr dann mit ihm ins Krankenhaus. Er hat sich in der Zwischenzeit bei mir gemeldet. Der Mann ist in einem kritischen Zustand, aber die Ärzte hoffen, dass er durchkommt. Ohne Mr. Wingate wäre er auf jeden Fall gestorben."

Bestürztes Schweigen breitete sich aus.

„Davenport?"

„Die Forensiker sind noch an der Arbeit, Mr. Hanna, aber das Kaliber, mit dem auf die beiden Officers geschossen wurde, entspricht seiner Waffe."

„So, wie das alles aussieht, haben wir diesmal einen wasserdichten Fall. Wenn die verschiedenen Polizeibehörden jetzt noch Spuren haben, die Davenport mit den Prostituierten in Verbindung bringen, kommt der Kerl nie wieder aus dem Gefängnis. Sollte das L.A.P.D. ihm den Mord an dem Officer nachweisen können, bekommt er die Todesstrafe."

Deeks konnte ein gewisses Maß an Befriedigung nicht unterdrücken.

„Da ist immer noch das Problem, dass Miss MacKenzie verursacht hat." Hetty sah das Ganze nicht so optimistisch.

„Ähm, Hetty, das ist nicht so wirklich ein Problem…" Eric sah seine Chefin ein wenig verlegen an.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen, Mr. Beale?" „Nun ja, während des Kampfes im Wohnzimmer wurden zwei der von uns dort angebrachten Kameras so schwer beschädigt, dass sie nichts mehr aufgezeichnet haben. Die verbleibenden Aufnahmen sind aus einem, ähm, sehr ungünstigen Winkel, man kann daher nicht sehen, was Joann mit Davenport gemacht hat."

„Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass fünf Bundesagenten Zeuge der Ereignisse waren, Mr. Beale. Oder dass Miss MacKenzie sich den mehrfachen eindeutigen Befehlen ihrer Vorgesetzten widersetzt hat. Sie steckt immer noch in Schwierigkeiten."

…

Callen sah Hetty nach, als sie zurück in ihr Büro ging.

„Eric, ich will die Aufnahmen aus dem Haus sehen. Alle." Auf dem Weg in die Ops fiel G noch etwas ein. "Wie hat Davenport es geschafft, Eure Überwachung auszutricksen?"

„Nun, er hat sie nicht komplett ‚ausgetrickst'. Er wusste nicht, dass alle Aufnahmen erst gespeichert werden, bevor sie zu uns kamen. Deswegen haben wir auch Aufnahmen die zeigen, was er ihm Haus gemacht hat. Und wir waren gut, er hat nur die Köder-Kameras gefunden, obwohl er ausgiebig gesucht hat."

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Eric."

„Er hat sich mit einem Notebook eingeklinkt und uns von allen Zimmern Schleifen gesendet. Ein ziemlich cleveres Programm, aber weil er unsere Leitung benutzen musste, konnten wir ihn rauswerfen und so wieder Zugriff zu den tatsächlichen Aufnahmen bekommen. Durch die dazwischen geschaltete Festplatte, die er nicht entdeckt hat, ist uns nichts verloren gegangen."

„Nur dass Joann uns beinahe ‚verloren' gegangen wäre, weil Ihr erst so spät gemerkt habt, dass er sich eingeklinkt hat."

Eric zuckte zusammen, der Vorwurf war berechtigt.

„Tut mir leid, Callen, so habe ich das nicht gemeint." Er zögerte, bevor er die Frage stellte, die ihm schon eine Weile auf der Zunge lag. „Stecken Nell und ich in Schwierigkeiten?"

„Das entscheidet Hetty, Eric. Zeig mir jetzt bitte die Aufnahmen."

…

Irgendwann war der Papierkram erledigt. Müde ging Joann hinaus und starrte nachdenklich in den Himmel. Heute Nacht waren keine Sterne zu sehen, es war bewölkt. Wie ihre Gedanken und Gefühle.

Schließlich traf Joann eine Entscheidung und griff zum Handy.

„Hallo?"

„Ich bin es. Ich glaube, ich…" Joann schwieg, war sich unsicher, was sie sagen sollte. „Ich muss mit Dir reden. Kann ich kommen?"

„Natürlich, wann immer Du willst."

„Dann nehme ich den nächsten Flug."

„Ich warte auf Dich."

Joann ging zurück ins Gebäude. Kurzentschlossen nahm sie ihre Sporttasche, packte ihre Wechselkleidung und ihre Toilettenartikel ein. Dann ging sie.

…

„Nate, hast Du Joann gesehen? Es wird Zeit, dass wir nach Hause fahren."

„Nein, tut mir leid, Callen, nicht mehr nach dem Gespräch mit Hetty." G runzelte die Stirn. „Wo hast Du sie gesucht?"

„Bei den üblichen Verdächtigen: Trainingsraum, Ops, Sandsack und Duschen. Kein Erfolg." Jetzt war auch Nate verwirrt. G stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus. „Ich rufe sie mal an, denn ich habe keine Lust, das ganze Gebäude zu durchsuchen. … Jo, wo bist Du? Ich will nach Hause. Komm bitte zum Büro. Ich warte auf Dich." G seufzte wieder, diesmal ziemlich tief. „Es war nur die Mailbox dran."

Als nach ein paar Minuten weder ein Rückruf erfolgte noch Joann auftauchte, ging G zur Ops. „Eric, orte bitte Joanns Handy für mich."

„Sicher, einen Moment…da ist es. Sie ist hier im Gebäude, Callen, im Trainingsraum."

„Das kann nicht sein, da war ich gerade. Du musst Dich irren, Eric."

„Das System ist nicht hundertprozentig, aber ich kann damit Eure Handys bis auf einen Meter genau orten. Ich weiß nicht, wo Joann ist, aber ihr Handy ist definitiv im Trainingsraum."

Callen war sich nicht sicher, ob er besorgt oder wütend sein sollte, als er sich auf den Weg machte. Auch wenn der Raum um diese Tageszeit nur schwach beleuchtet wurde, konnte Callen sofort erkennen, dass er leer war. Wieder wählte er Joanns Nummer. Diesmal hörte er ihren Klingelton und folgte dem Geräusch. Callen fand das Handy unter dem Schrank, in dem alle Agenten ihre Fächer für ihre Sportsachen hatten. Es musste Joann runtergefallen sein, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte. Nach kurzem Zögern warf Callen einen Blick in Joanns Fach. Ihre Tasche war weg und ihre Sachen lagen lose darin. Schnell ging er zu den Duschen und schaute in ihren Spind. Ihre Wechselkleidung und ihre Toilettenartikel waren ebenfalls weg. Zur Sicherheit rief er noch im Haus an, aber dort nahm niemand ab. Joann war spurlos verschwunden.

**to be continued****…**


End file.
